In Which
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: This is collection of one shots/short stories/drable that are interconnected, but do not have a continual plot. Mostly about Garrus and Shepard, will cover from ME1 to beyond ME3. newest ch: 35 me3: the first set.
1. in which Shepard get checked out

in which Shepard gets checked out

Commander Shepard sat on the table kicking her feet. Dr. Chakwas got up from her desk and looked at the savor of the galaxy two times over. Shepard keep looking everywhere but at the doctor. Dr. Chakwas smiled slightly then removed it not wanting to make the already nervous commander worse.

"Commander-"

"Please, call me Jane, were not part of the alliance anymore." Shepard finally looked up at Dr. Chakwas.

"Very well then Jane, your results came back but I have a few more questions first." Dr. Chakwas hesitated, she already knew the answer but she had to make sure. "When did you first notice the itching?"

Shepard bit her lip, "uh, about 3 days ago, right after we got back from...I uh have been really busy..." Dr. Chakwas nodded, fighting back a smile at the normally brash outgoing commander's sudden change.

"That was after the Collectors mission?" Dr. Chakwas asked.

"It might have been...itching before but I was so geared for the mission I might not have noticed." Shepard cheeks got a bit pink. Dr. Chakwas picked up the data pad and walked over to her desk. She carefully sat down in the chair, watching Shepard the whole time. Finally she asked "did you have any sexual intercourse in the forty eight hours before you notice the itch?" Dr. Chakwas knew her answer before Shepard opened her mouth, if the blush is any indication.

"uh..." Shepard trailed off remembering.

_I put my forehead against Garrus'. then gently ran my hand down his front. Smiling a little as I realize he is cooing. Garrus talons gently running down my back fills me with shivers. I reaches up for the first clasp of-_

"Jane?" Dr. Chakwas asked gently.

"Oh fuck, do I have that scale itch?" Shepard blurted out. Dr. Chakwas barked out a laugh, quickly smothering it with the utter look of horror on the commander's face.

"No, no you just have a rash, I would say who, "Dr. Chakwas pause, "ever you where with has a high acidity skin. There is a chance," again she paused, "They, are having a similar problem. All I am going to do is proscribe some anti-itch cream and suggest protection next time"

"you mean we can...I could uh..." Shepard looked helplessly at the doctor,

"yes, just remember to be careful about ingest any fluid" Dr. Chakwas had a bottle of cream to Shepard.

Shepard nodded, "thank you." taking a deep breath Shepard pulling her commander mask back on. She slid off the table and headed for the door, tucking the bottle in her cargo pocket.

"Oh one more thing, Jane" Shepard paused at the door and looked back at the doctor. "Remember that I have the same open door policy you do. Please don't hesitate to use it." Dr. Chakwas smiled.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." Shepard smiled then turned back for the door.

***

Shepard walked in to the main batteries, and pause as the door slid shut behind her and just watched Garrus work. After a few minutes he straighten up and look over at her, "You need anything Commander?"

"Not really," she wander over to the crate and sat down. "Just came to see how you're doing?" she smiled slightly up at him. Garrus walked over and sat next to her on the crates, "I'm doing good, better than good, I uh really enjoyed blowing off steam with you." Garrus looked away from her.

"About that Garrus," she felt him tense up, "uh I got a rash-" Garrus head whipped around his mandible flaring open in surprise, "apparently I am mildly allergic to you. You also might have ah..." this time Shepard looked away.

"I see. No I am fine. " Garrus said leaning back a little. Waiting to see what Shepard would say next. She bit her lip, "it's not bad, kind of like a sunburn down there. " Shepard blushed as she looked up at Garrus, "I wouldn't-"

"Commander we are reaching the Illium docking terminal." Jokers voice cut across her sentence. "on my way Joker" Shepard got up then looking back at Garrus she saw the half hopeful half pained expression on his face. She leaned down and dropped a kiss on his forehead "We'll finish this conversation later, Mo chuisle " she responded, then head for the door.

* * *

Mo chuisle = my pulse, can also mean my love. from /cats/people/love/

there is a reason I chose that but I'm not sure if I am going to continue the story ;)

I got the idea for this one from a bit that was mention in passing in Star wars x-wing book. and it keep popping in my head when I heard Mordin give his 'sex talk'


	2. in which Zaeed does something stupid

in which Zaees dose something stupid

Zaeed looked down at his rifle, "Jessie" he sighed gently stroking the rifle. Then he looked up and towards the front of the ship, seeming to see thru the bulkhead. Shaking his head he started pacing around the room, looking between his rifle and the spot on the bulk head.

***

" Chambers, anything I should know about?" Shepherd came out of the elevator.

"Yes," Kelly looked around and made sure no one was close as Shepard came over. "Zaeed seems...agitated... I'm not really sure but he seems worse when I come around. Maybe you should talk to him." Kelly bit her lip, then continued "If I did anything let me know I'll be more than happy to fix it."

"not a problem Ms. Chambers I'll go-" Shepard did not finish as Zaeed came through the elevator, "talk now" she threw a quick smile at Kelly.

"Zaeed, do you have a moment?" Shepard point back the way he came. Zaeed holds out his rifle, "that's uh, Jessie? Right"

"Yeah, she my favorite gun. Got me out a mess of trouble, I want to trade her. After the shit with the collectors I realize I need more than she can offer." Zaeed held it out to Shepard and look pointedly at Kelly Chambers. Shepard stood there for a moment mouth opened in shock.

"Let me get this straight Zaeed, you want to trade a dead gun for one of my crewman?" Shepard glared at the mercenary.

"oh, well I have Vera, would you rather have a working autolock, double heatsink shotgun. Got her from six men that tried taking me out in a bar. Killed them with my bear hands, the leader carried her." Zaeed again looked at Kelly, who now shrank behind Shepard. Shepard shook her head slightly her mouth opening and closing a bit in shock.

"You want to trade a gun for a person?" Shepard asked in a cool voice.

"Hell it's more like a theft..." Zaeed did not finish the sentence as Shepard's fist made contact with his face, knocking him out cold.

"Kelly, if he gives you any more problems, let me know." Shepard growled.

"yes...uh yes ma'am"

Shepard gave a quick smile and stepped over the unconscious mercenary, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me Ms. Chambers"

***

"i just want to thank you again for the ideal for the weapon." Shepard smiled to Garrus, as she turns to leave after having a long conversation with the turian.

Garrus nodded then responded. "So who do i have to that trade that weapon to. To get you?" Shepard froze then slowly turned around, noting Garrus eyes where sparkling and his left mandible flared out a bit. She walked back to him, her face hard. Garrus swallowed slightly realizing he may have gone a bit far with the joke, but willing to accepted what every punishment she gave him. She hooked her fingers in the front of his armor and none to gently yanked him towards her, then gently placed her forehead against his.

She smiled and whispered, "guess you'll have to figure out that one on your own"

Shepard then released him and left. Garrus leaned back against the consoled and watched her as she walked away.

* * *

am i the only one who thought that Zaeed remind you of Jayne off Firefly. i just could not pass up using the bit from Our Mrs. Reynolds ;P


	3. in which reality becomes a nightmare

in which reality become a nightmare

"Shepard, I have been thinking of a few changes now that the weapons have gotten tested." Garrus looked over at Shepard as she came in, "If you have a moment?"

"Always for you." Shepard smiled, leaned against the railing.

"I think if we added a flash suppressor, it will recharge fast and we can get shots of quicker." Garrus mandible twitched. Shepard had gotten better at reading Garrus, she knew that he was thinking.

"I don't think it will take much..." Garrus typed something on his data pad, then looked over at Shepard. Shepard nodded her mouth twisted in a sly smile, "no it usually doesn't with you."

Garrus blinked reviewing in his head what he just said, "That's not-"

"Ma'am, we have detected hostiles. They appears to be pirates after a private ship. We are running silent, they do not detected us. Yet." EDI cut in.

"On my way, keep running silent till I get up there and see what's up." Shepard ran for the elevator. Garrus followed.

***

"Joker?" Shepard asked coming in to the cockpit.

"There is two of them. We are in range, we can take them." Joker responded.

"I calculate a 80% chances that we will take hits before the hostiles are disable." Edi stated.

"What is the chance they finish off the privet ship first before coming after us" Shepard asked leaning over Joker's shoulder.

"Commander." Joker snapped. She straightened up .

"Unknown, not enough information to calculate." Edi responded.

"Do it. Take them out."

"Come on baby time to dance." Joker said as he pushed the ship in to an spin as Edi fired on the pirate ship that was closest to the private vessel. Shepard back up next to Garrus staying out of the way. The second pirate ship turned around, taking shots at the Normandy. Joker snapped the ship up and to the left to miss the shots. But one still got through.

"I am rerouting to account for the damage." Edi stated, just as the gravity went out. Shepard felt herself starting to float.

_floating, so cold, the Normandy nothing but pieces, I watches as the last escape pod jettisons. reaching out for the pods, hoping that most of my crew is safe, that the attacking vessel does not go after the escape pods...no air, something damaged my suit, i reach back to find the problem, no air, cold, can't breath...hot too ho..._

Garrus armor boot kicked on the magnetic sole as soon as gravity was lost. He saw Shepard start to float, wondering why she did not try to grab something to keep herself steady. Garrus snagged the Commander's belt and pulled her towards him. That's when he heard her, "no air, cold, so cold." Garrus mandibles flared in worry, "Shepard, your safe. Your alive, come back to us."

"Edi I want that ship dead." Joker snarled,

"If you quit moving so erratically I could line up a shot." Edi snapped back.

"Well sorrrry but that what's keeping up alive!"

"too cold, ship dead..." Shepard hissed between quick breaths. Garrus was not sure what to do.

_it was white all around, then parents apired out of the haze., "Mom, Dad!" I shrieked, running towards them. Felt them envelope me in a big hug. safe, "I missed you so much" I cried. _

_"we missed you too iníon, but now is not your time. go iníon, __Slán agus beannacht leat"_

"mom, dad" Shepard murmured, no longer thrashing around. But Garrus felt his gut go cold. He knew her parents had been killed on Mindoir. Not good, not good at all, "Forgive me Jane." Garrus whisper in her ear before balling up his hand and punching her in the face. He had once watched at Shepard slapped a hysterical woman to calm her down. But he was afraid that his talons would cut Shepard. Garrus saw her eyes clear up and she reached for her nonexistent gun.

"Garrus." Shepard shook her head wincing a bit, "what happened?"

"AH HA, take that you fuckers. No one messes with my baby and gets away with it."

"I was not aware that you like me like that Mr. Moreau." Edi responded. Joker just glared at one of the cockpit cameras.

"mmm. Never mind Garrus. We will talk about your reason for punching me later." Shepard said, careful feeling her face, "Edi, can we get gravity, even a little bit would help." Shepard asked still being held from floating off.

"Yes one moment." Shepard felt herself getting heaver, and twisted herself to land on her feet. Garrus released her, Shepard smiled slightly at him. He eyed the bruise forming on her cheek.

"Commander, we being hailed from the private vessel." Joker stated. Shepard came over and stood behind him.

"Patching it through." with Jokers nod Shepard stated, "This is Captain Shepard, of the SR2 Normandy." Shepard put her hand behind her.

"This is Captain Malcon, of the private vessel De'ak'. Thank you for coming to our rescue."

"You're welcome, is anyone injured we have a medical bay if you need to use it." Shepard offered.

"Thank you for the offer captain, but all injury we sustained where minor."

"Very well, do need an escort to your destination?" Shepard offered.

"We are on way to the Citadel. Would you mind escorting up to the relay?"

"Not at all." Shepard nodded to Joker. "Let me know if anything else comes up."

"Yes, ma'am." Shepard turned and snagging Garrus on the way out.

* * *

_iníon =daughter_

_Slán agus beannacht leat = Goodbye and blessings with you_

_once again from the website _/cats/irishblessings/ if I have miss used any word let me know, I like to sprinkle other langue in to stories when appropriate :) it's why one of the reason I like firefly.

I would also like to take a moment to thank everyone reading this.


	4. in which Shepard proves her point

in which Shepard proves her point

"No I'm telling you I know lots of normal people that name their guns." Shepard argued. Garrus shook his head, snorting a bit.

"Like hell, Zaeed was not normal." Jack slammed her hand on the table rattling the plates and glasses. "And don't go asking me I am not normal either." There were many nodes of agreement from around the table.

"Do you have a name for your gun?" Jacob asked, pushing his empty plate away, "and can you give names of anyone else that does."

"Yes I have named my gun." Shepard crossed her arms, "I know other normal people have named theirs, but I don't remember off the top of my head."

"Ha, cause only weird people name their guns." Joker stated over the intercom.

"Joker, you call the ship Baby, and I have seen you caressing her. I would stay out of this if I were you." Shepard responded. Standing up, she leaned on the table. "Fine I will find names and prove that it is normal." Shepard stalked off.

"Sometimes she is crazier than me." Jack shook her head, and eyed Shepard's desert that she had left.

Shepard wander over to Tali station, "Tali I was," Shepard then noticed that Tali was talking to someone, "Sorry did not realized your were busy, it can wait."

"It's ok Commander, I was just finishing getting caught up on the Migrant Fleet." Tali turned back to the computer. "Thank you Reegar, for let me know was is going on." Shepard smile at the tone, something more was going on their but she would not interfere with it and only wish for the best.

"Of course Ma'am, anytime, be safe" Reegar replied.

"Actually if Kal'Reegar has a moment, maybe he can help with a disagreement we are having upstairs?" Shepard leaned over Tali's shoulder to look at the red and gold clad solider. Reegar straightened up in an almost military pose.

"Of course, how can I help." Reegar said seriously.

"Oh, it's silly, but I hate to lose an argument." Shepard felt her cheeks blushing over how silly this was about to sound. But never one to back down once she set her course.

"Do you give names to your guns?"

Tali head cocked to the side as she looked at Shepard, Reegar laughed, "Yes I have. Adam and Jayne."

"Those sound like human names." Shepard said in thought.

"They are, two humans I meet on my Pilgrimage." Reegar said his voice far away in memory.

"Jayne was a mercenary I meet, he had a thing about guns, and grenades. Our Captain once keep him from bring grenades along, we ran in to...Trouble... we only barely got out of. After that the Captain never said anything when Jayne brought the grenades after that. I figured a rocket launcher was appropriate gun to give that name to. Jayne named his guns too, it's who I learned it from."

"Adam now, he was not a fighter. He was a holo actor that I body guarded for a while. Always played the big strong fighter type. He was a good guy, a good actor, named my rifle after him."

"Thanks, now I'm going back to prove my point." Shepard headed towards the door.

"Shepard." Reegar called out in an amused tone. Shepard came back to the display.

"Yes?"

"Was think of naming my pistol after you, keelah se'lai Ma'am" he nodded to Tali then reached out and cut the connections. Shepard stood there for a moment taking in what the quarian solider just said.

She then looked over at Tali, "Can't figure out if I was just insulted or complimented." Shepard patted Tali's shoulder as she turned to leave again.

"And as soon as I figure it out I'm going to either kiss him or shoot him...with my pistol!" Shepard shook her head laughing "oh and Tali, I like him he's always welcome on board this ship."


	5. in which there are winners and losers

in which there are winners and losers

Something was happening in the cargo hold of the private vessel the SR2 Normandy. A projector was rigged up to show the 'event' on one of the loading bay doors. The crew not 'on duty' had started assembling in the bay on blankets and folding chairs. Large containers had been set up with cold drinks both alcoholic and non. The cook had even rigged up a grill. He was grilling up good old fashion hamburgers and hot dogs, and a few dumpling for the Beijing fans. Garrus shook his head as he came in, he was more than happy to skip this and be one of the one to stay 'on duty' to let someone who wanted to watch the event attended. But Shepard told him in no uncertain terms that he had better be there.

"What's going on?" Grunt asked patting his shot gun.

"I believe it is called Football. Something CCXIX. Not really too sure myself" Garrus replied.

"Humans are crazy, this would be a good time to take them out. Would not take much." Grunt snorted and wander over to get some food. Garrus mandibles twitched in amusement. Then he felt a hand grab his forearm, he had to stop himself from hitting the person that held on to him.

"Garrus, you came." Shepard smiled, her hair bouncing in their pig tails. She wore a oversize blue shirt with grey 07 on it and loose grey sleeping pants. She waived a flag with the New York Giant's symbol on it.

"You did not give me much choice." Garrus laughed. "You do know I know nothing about your human sports."

"I'm sorry... you can go if you want." Shepard lost the smile and her eyes dimmed a bit.

"Not at all this is bound to be...interesting." Shepard perked up at that and dragged Garrus to a blanket and plopped down. Garrus settled down next to her. More crew came, in the ones dressed in Beijing red and gold sitting on the port side of the hold. The ones bearing the Giant's colors sat around the commander on the starboard side. Garrus leaned back on his taloned hands, a bit surprise when Shepard nestled herself under his shoulder. Not that she stayed there long...

"THAT.. WHAT!!" Shepard sputtered as she leapt up. " SO NOT A FOUL. DAMN OFFICAL!" many of the Giants fans throwing things at the 'screen'.

"Oh sit down Jane, it's legit." Miranda cat called from her side of the hold. "Your just jealous cause we took first down."

"As if, every know that's just a myth." Shepard leaned down to Garrus, "Want anything?" when he shook his head, she ran over and grabbed herself some food and a beer.

"What do you know they just put a krogan in. I might like this after all." Grunt said from his spot in the back. There was a spattering of laughter as the game cut to commercials.

"Time for the best part!" The Scottish Engineer said, but quickly ducked as food was thrown in his directions, "What? I happen to like a more manly sport!"

"What's that?" Kelly asked.

"Golf." He stated, then high tailed it out of there as more than just food was thrown at him.

Shepard settled back down next to Garrus, "Having fun?" she asked with mouthful of food. Garrus chuckled and hand her a napkin, "mm sorry."

"Yes, I don't think I have seen you quite this... uh...animated before." Garrus replied mirthfully. "Though I am surprised to see a krogan playing a human game."

"Yeah 2166 mmm or was it 67, we changed the rules to allowed cross species players." Shepard voice took on the tone of a diehard fan, "the Manchester United has a turian and a krogan. the San Fransi- GO GO catch it!" Shepard along with many other Giants fans cat called to the screen.

"Intercept Damnit!" Miranda yelled just as loud.

"Holy mother above that krogan can throw, a 69 yard pass!"

"And a touchdown! That puts us ahead." one of the blue and grey clad crew members called out.

"For the moment..." was the response.

"I'll have to say that the Binary Helix's commercial was really good." Garrus stated, tucking his increasingly inebriated commander under his arm.

"Nah, the Aldrin Lab have had a running commercial." Shepard giggled, "I like when they span mutippp...muutip...many breaks" she wriggled herself closer Garrus.

"Fourth quarter, guys this is it!" Shepard stated.

"It's so close it could go either way."

"WHO YAH! Interception." Shepard pumped her hand in the air.

"You haven't won yet." Miranda stated.

"Bring it!" Shepard laughed.

***

Shepard fell in to bed, then leaned up on her elbows, and looked over at Garrus. "We sure showed the Dragon's Cheerleader. Twenty four to nineteen" She then collapsed in to a fit of giggles.

Garrus snorted, "your drunk."

"Nope." Garrus mandibles flared in disbelief.

"I am sloshed out of my mind, and you want to know what else, Mo chuisle?"

"What?" He asked with some hesitation, something about the tone of her voice...

"I am horny as all hell." she pushed herself out of bed and tackled him to the floor. Kissing his mandibles and neck while trying to removed his shirt. He let out a deep throated laughter, as she wiggled around to get a better angle on his shirt. Garrus ran his hand through her hair, pulling the rubber bands out as he did,

"Never seen you with your hair down, commander." He mummer, she paused at her work and looked up at him. Which gave him the break he was looking for.

Garrus slipped out from under her scoped her up and tossed her on the bed. Then stalked towards her, voicing a predatory growl. She giggled at the turian smile on his face.

* * *

first and foremost I do not like football! so any thing I got wrong I am sorry but all I know of it comes with working tech support for 8 years for a TV provider... i had several 'for dummies' websites up with terms...I hate sports :P now that being said, when I saw the 'article' on the load screen for mass effect 2... I could not but stop and write this up. it literal poured in to my head.

also I cannot remember the Scottish Engineer name sorry that i did the cop on that.

now I am off to actually play the game like I had intend to.. 3hours ago.


	6. in which Shepard pep talks Joker

in which Shepard pep talks Joker

Shepard eyes snapped open, she felt her body shake in fear. Then she felt an arm pull her close, a talon caressing her back, " 's ok, love, your safe, your alive, 'm here." Garrus murmured in her ear still asleep. Shepard smiled at him, what start out as a way to 'blow off steam' had turned in to a relationship. She had always admired the turian, both his belief in trying to protect the innocent and his belief in her. She had been drawn to him from the beginning, but was afraid to do anything about it. Human and turian dating was just not 'done'. But after finding him and nearly losing him on Omega, well she decide she did not care what anyone else though. Hell she had died for the galaxy, she figure she could have this one bit of happiness, and to find out he felt the same, that her feeling where not one sided. Though they still had awkward moment and Garrus still had not told his father. Shepard decide she did alright with him.

Shepard finally glanced over at the clock and rolled her eyes, not enough time to go back to sleep but too long to just luxuriate in bed. She scooted out of bed careful not to wake Garrus. She twisted out of the arm that was trying to pull her back to the warmth.

"mmm, what time 's?" Garrus blinked awake stretching his lean body.

"Go back to sleep, it's still four hours till you go on shift." Shepard said pulling on her 'uniform'.

"Then why are you up?" Garrus sat up allowing the sheet to pool around his waist. Shepard stop brushing her hair and traced the plates of his chest with her gaze.

"Come back to bed Jane." Garrus held up the sheet for her crawl back in to bed with him. She smiled and started pining her hair up.

"No, it's been a while seen I check on my night crew, just going to see how she is running." Shepard waved her arm around to indicate the ship. Garrus nodded in understating.

"No brooding." Was Garrus parting advice as she left. He then curled himself back in the bed, burring his face in her pillow.

***

Shepard made her way down to the mess area, and fixed two mugs of coffee. Then she amble her way up to the cockpit, stopping to speak a few words with every crew member on duty along the way. She was pleased everyone was in good spirits. Coming in to the cockpit she held the mug in front of Jokers face.

"So you trying to bribe me Commander, cause it so not working." Joker said as he grabbed a hold of the mug.

"Who me? Nah just happened to pour myself too many and thought you might need it." Shepard replied settling in the copilots seat. Tucking her legs under her as she sipped her own drink. The two sat in compatible silence, Joker looking at his monitors and Shepard out the window.

"You know, I think I want to take back what I said about Garrus." Joker said out of the blue. Shepard looked over at the pilot wondering what was on his mind. Finally she decide to take the bait, and hoped that she would not regret it.

"Joker you've said a lot about Garrus, care to enlighten me which one you're talking about?"

"The bit about wanting the old stick up his ass Garrus back." Joker shrugged a little, "you seemed to like this new Garrus better. Whatever else, he is making you happy, so he's ok in my books." Shepard looked over at Joker in surprise, wondering what had happened that made him say that.

"And you know the crew ok with uh, you guy's hooking up too. Kind of surprising considering that most of the crew is ex-Cerberus dogs." Joker started intently at his screen.

"Thank you Jeff, I take it something has brought this up. Do you want to talk about it?" Shepard put her drink down and smiled at Joker.

"Ah it's nothing." Joker shook his head refusing to look his commander in the eye.

"Joker, I doubt it's nothing." Shepard leaned back in the chair, "You have yet to make a joke since I have come up here, something is on your mind. I think you want to talk about it."

"It's nothing..." Joker glanced over at Shepard, and saw the set of her eyes, she would not back down till he was 'better' "There's this girl back on the Citadel, we went out for drink a few times back before the whole Normandy got turned in to a big pile of scraped thing. We even talked about going out to see a movie. But I sort of gave up before we got to serious." Joker leaned back and crossed his arms. Shepard studied her pilot a bit.

"Why give up, that not like you." Shepard ventured.

"it's not like we could do anything. More than likely break my pelvis or something." Joker mutter the last bit.

"Jeff Moreau! I know you're not as fragile as you seem." Shepard snapped, and held up her hand to forestall Jokers reply, "after Mindoir when I was in the orphanage, there was a boy that had you condition, it didn't click right away when I met you, and later there was no reason to bring it up." Shepard leaned back in her chair and smiled a bit. "We got in so much trouble one time with him, we were playing that silly game where you take styluses and weave them in your fingers, then slam your hand down on a table to try and break the styles, we talked him in to playing with us." Shepard looked over at Joker who winced, "he broke three fingers. Last I heard he is a father, apparently got his girlfriend knocked up and works at some desk job." Shepard picked her mug up and took another sip. "So tell me about this girl you met."

Joker sat for a bit taking in what his commanding officer... his friend told him. Taking a deep breath he settled down in his chair, "She a marine for the Alliance, a N5 or 6 I think. She got this great smile, and a wicked sense of humor. She was station on one of the ships that survived the assault at the Citadel. And she never seem to mind if it took me time getting around. She really didn't say but I think she has a sibling that..." Joker waved his had around trying to emphases his own legs. "But any time Cerberus was mention, she go all still. I broke contact with her when I got the job offer from Cerberus." Joker shrugged, "but hey that old news. So about our next stop."

"Joker I was not born yesterday." Shepard sighed.

"no but you where reanimated about 6 months ago..." Shepard shook her head and gave the keep talking sign with her hands.

"She sent me mail, out of the blue. I have not talk to her for over a year. She asked if she could buy me a drink the next time I'm at the Citadel. That she heard an interesting rumor, and that she understood 'the lesser of two evils'." Joker leaned forward and pressed a few buttons on the console, refusing to look over at Shepard.

"Sound like a good woman, I think if she willing to give you another chance, you should do the same." Shepard straightened up in the chair popping her back. Joker nodded, "yeah, thanks...Jane." Joker glanced over at Shepard as she got up to leave.

"You know Jeff, you're all right sometimes."

"Come on Commander, you going to ruin my reputation." Joker stated as Shepard started down the hallway. The commander just laughed.


	7. In which Shepard meets a woman, sort of

In which Shepard meets a woman, sort of.

Shepard was jolted awake, not from her own nightmares. But from the nightmare, or more appropriately from the trashing and growling of the person sharing her bed. She quickly slipped out of bed before a wayward talon or fist caught her. It would not be the first time, and Garrus always took it so hard we he injured her, even the accidentally stuff.

"Garrus, wake up." She orders in her best battle field order voice. Garrus snapped up uttering a feral growl his eyes widely looking for a target for his rage. Shepard swallowed and did not moved. She had faced thresher maws, countless geth, mercenaries, krogans, hell shed even taken on two reapers. But sometime she wonders if she would be killied by Garrus taloned hands...accidentally.

"Jane?" Garrus said finally focusing on Shepard. When she saw that he was aware again, she quickly joined him under the covers. Burrowing her cold feet between the bed and his legs, Garrus started but did not saying anything. Knowing how she despised having cold feet.

"Sorry." he mummer as Shepard pulled his head on to her chest. "It's ok," she replied tracing the scars on his face with her fingers, they were still relatively 'new' as the protective covering had only been removed a few days before.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shepard asked quietly. He sighed, then started tracings her scars; first the long one along her rib cage from a Collector's particle beam that had cut through her armor, then the small spattering on her lower abdomen from a Blue Sun merc's shotgun, then the final one, the slight cut on her shoulder that had never healed from their first night together. Shepard knew this routine he would do, anytime the nightmare was about her, he would trace her scars three times then teller her about the nightmare. It pained her to think she caused nightmares for someone else but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

But this time he did not stop after the third round, leaning up on his elbow he very carefully trace the scar that should have been on her face. That Cerberus had removed, or decide not to rebuild. she still remember the fight that she got that in, the battle against batarian at Torfan. She had been a fresh faced Lieutenant. Captain Collins had ruthlessly tried throwing away her and the her squad's life to kill the batarians. She had done everything possible to complete their objective without losing too many of her squad. She swore never to be like him. Finally Garrus place a hand on her lower chest, where there use to be a greenish stain, from her survival of the thresher maw at Akuze.

"Do you every wish you could have a ...normal life?" Garrus asked.

"Hmm, by normal, do you mean, white picket fence, the cute two story house, with a large porch, the required dog, cat and two point five kids?" Shepard looked over at Garrus, with a cocked eyebrow. Garrus seemed to think hard about this as he lowered himself back to the bed.

"How do you have point five kids?" he finally asked in bewilderment. Shepard tried to stifle her giggles.

"You don't have a half a kid, first it a saying. Second it has to do with averages." Shepard answered. She sighed as she tucked herself in around him, "no, I had that once, and lost it to slavers. For me normal is protecting other people from that sort of thing. So they can have a normal life. What about you would you like to have a normal turian life?" Shepard bit her lip waiting for the answer.

"No," Garrus snorted, "what is the human term, ah been there done that?" Shepard released her lip.

"Remember before I met you I was a C-sec officer, like my father. I had already serviced my required military time. The only thing missing was a mate. And now I have that too." Garrus responded the last bit whisper breathlessly.

"But with a turian mate you could have kids, we cannot." Shepard stated. She could feel Garrus stilled under her, she heard his mandibles click in thought. She started chewing her lip again.

Garrus slowly answer that question, "I never really thought about having kids... I figured when I found the right..._person_ then I would move back to Palaven and have a few...but I never thought too hard about it...would you want to have...uh... kids?"

"I always wanted to have a kid or two, but I was always afraid to...look...to...I still remember the sounds. The smell...I don't want my kids to be raised as orphans." Shepard could fell the tears rolled down her checks. "Hell not like we're going to live through the reaper attack." Shepard snorted.

"I don't know Jane Shepard, you do make a habit of surviving the suicide missions. I plan on being right next to you at the big party they throw in your honor." Garrus said wrapping his arms around her.

"I better see you there." Shepard replied quietly.

***

Shepard sprint for the crate and slid behind it. "Team two, stats report." She said as she popped a fresh heat sink in her rifle.

"We're moving in, resistance has been minimal." Miranda replied her voice distorted by the comunit.

"Understood." Shepard responded as she popped her head over the crate and lined up a shot. With a pull of her finger three deadly bolts hit the target. There was a slight blue wave as a shot hit her barriers. She did not flinch as she hit the trigger a second time and watched the target fall. Then she dropped back down. Garrus was positioned at a spot near entrance to the room was sniping, too far out of the reach of the enemies' rifles. Trusting that Shepard and Jack will keep them that way.

"I'll kill you!" Jack said hoping over a crate and tossing a shockwave at a group of enemies. She then dived behind a different crate. Shepard stood up firing at a mech that had just come in to the room. She dropped back down when her shields started to fail.

"Shepard, we are in the server room." Tali's voice sounded giddy.

"Good job, pull everything you can, we'll try to keep them off you."Shepard snapped. When her shields where back at full strength, she popped up and over the crate and darted forward. Spraying suppressant fire as she scooped up a fallen heat sink and slid in next to Jack.

"Ammo?" Shepard asked switching out her hear sink. Jack shook her head darting forward again. Shepard leaned around crate when she heard the lull in the enemies fire. Shepard took out an enemy that was trying to get away from Jack and her shotgun. Then quite descend in the room, and Garrus came sauntering up.

"All clear." He stated, Shepard and Jack stood up from behind there crates.

"Shepard, Keelah, I was doing some decoding as I was transferring the information to Edi. Keelah." Tali voiced held disbelief.

"Tali, what is what's wrong." Shepard placed herself beside the door; Garrus with his rifle out was on the other side. Shepard held her hand up in a wait sign. Garrus nodded.

"They have slaves somewhere in this building." Tali finally got out.

"Understood Tali. Miranda, when your team is finish with your primary mission. I want you to start moving in towards us. Check every room, if there are slaves here I want them freed."

" Affirmative." Miranda replied.

"So Shepard you want me to do this quick and dirty?" Garrus asked. Shepard snorted trying to hold back a laugh.

"Agh, I meant you want me to lock the doors after us?" Garrus glanced over at Shepard, "that...was not any better was it?"

Shepard shook her head, her mouth twitching. keeping her voice steady she responded with "Yes, lock the doors with the same code that we use on the Normandy, Edi, I want this placed mapped, I do not want to miss anyone."

"Yes ma'am."

Shepard then hit the door button darting in to the next room, Garrus and Jack following.

***

Shepard popped her head in the door then pulled back quickly. She stood there for a moment then walked in to the room and looked around. She reached up for her ear bud not taking her gun off the large turian acting threatingly towards her, nor removing her eyes off the children behind him."Tali, did you say that there where supposed to be slaves, when you hacked the computer?" Shepard eyed the collar on the turian and the children.

"Yes ma'am I saw several indications but did not have time to decode everything, I just pulled the whole thing." Tali responded over the radio. Shepard nodded and switch so that everyone could hear.

"Team two I need you to move to my position and check every room along the way. I have confirmed that there are slave. Edi, have them get the med bay ready I want these kids checked out as soon as we get there." Shepard then looked at the turian who had not moved. Who still stood between Shepard and the kids. The turian was the only adult in the room, she saw seven human children ranged from about six to fifteen, two asari children, and a turian child. At least she guess that the asari and turian was children given there heights.

"You're safe now I'm Shepard. Council specter." She said coming in the room. The turian brought his claws up threaningly.

"Don't come any closer to the children human, or I will gut you." the turian growled. That's when Shepard realized that the turian's translator must be either broken or deactivated. Shepard halted and pointed the gun at the ground but did not put it away, yet. "Garrus, come in here please, slowly." Shepard called out the door to where Garrus and jack where checking the other rooms. Garrus stopped in the doorway.

"Garrus I think his translator is broken, can you explain where here to rescue him and the children." Shepard motion to the other turian with her head.

"Of course, I would be happy to explain to her what is going on." Garrus slid in to the room putting up his weapon. "My name is Garrus," he pointed to himself. "This is Commander Shepard, Specter." he pointed to Shepard. "We have taken down this base, and want to get you and the children out of here. What is your name?"

"Kaylus Mehrkuri. You are really here to help?" Kaylus asked. Garrus and Shepard nodded. "Then I will help." Kaylus reached over and picked up the smallest human child and grasped the hand of the smaller asari child.

"I think she ready to go." Garrus laughed.

"Wait, She?!?" Shepard froze as she reached for one of the children's hand and looked over at the turian, she looked just like every other turian she ever meet. "Are you sure?" she asked Garrus.

"Last time I checked I could tell the difference between a male and female turian." Garrus snorted as he headed for the door.

"Do you check often?" Shepard asked as he left. He did not respond but Jack's laugh gave the answer to his response.

***

"Ok team, I need to find someplace we can take them." Shepard said pacing around the table. Garrus leaned against one of the walls. Miranda and Jacob both standing near the table.

"Why not the Citadel?" Miranda asked as the door slid open, and the turian, Kaylus Shepard remind herself, came in.

"That would be best. I can get transportation back to my unit. C-sec can work with the different governments to find the children's parents or new home." Kaylus stated coming to the turian equivalent of at attention. Shepard noticed Garrus straighten up, turning his head to show his undamaged side of his face. Shepard felt herself getting angry at this...this turian.

"Commander, I can place a call to Anderson if you like and let him know what going on." Joker came in on the intercom cutting into her thoughts.

"Do it, and set course for the Citadel." Shepard then stalked out of the room skirting both Garrus and Kaylus.

***

Shepard started yanking off her armor. She had already checked with Dr Chakwas, and confirmed that she in fact had not been hurt for once. Shepard had also checked on the kids who were being settled in the med bay and the mess hall. Kelly had taking over watching the kids, thought Tali was right in the middle of them, entertain them with stories. That only left Kaylus, who Garrus had, oh so quickly offered to show her around.

"Jane?" Garrus asked coming in to the room his Omni-tool still out from where he had used it to hacked the door.

"I had it locked for a reason." Shepard throw the armored gauntlet at him, it bounced of his shoulder.

"Jane what is wrong?" Garrus asked his mandibles flickers with worry.

"Get out!" Shepard snapped this time throwing the piece of armor at his head. He ducked it as he backed towards the door.

"We should talk-" he quickly backed out of the room as Shepard picked up the chair. Shepard hit the door lock again then slid down to the floor her back to the wall tears streaming down her face.

"I don't deserve you Garrus, go take that...that..." Shepard did not finish her sentence as she wrapped her arms around her knees and cried.

Garrus stood on the other side of the door, trying to figure out what was wrong...what he could have done or said to cause him to be kicked out of Shepard's room like that. Finally he turned and trudged down to the main batteries, maybe calibrating the guns will help him figure it out. He wound up sleeping down there; he could not bring himself to go back up to Shepard's room. And did not want to hear the gossip from the other if he took one of the sleeper pods.

***

Shepard read a datapad while eating breakfast. She had not slept well and came down to breakfast late. She was unhappy that she missed eating breakfast with the kids. She had heard some horror stories about it, but it still would have been fun. Now Tali and Kelly and a few others off duty crewmen had taken the kids to the cargo hold. They were playing games and just generally running around. Shepard jerked when a talon lightly taped her hand. Shepard looked up at Kaylus who sat across the table from her.

"I never got to thank you for rescuing the children and myself." Kaylus stated. Shepard was starting to notice a few differences in the female turian across from her. Her voice was an octave higher than most, she was a bit shorter and of slightly finer build, and a smaller waist.

Shepard stamped down her irrational anger, and said passably pleasant voice, "I'm glad we were able to get the information on that place." Kaylus mandible flickered in irritation, "you are angry." she stated.

"Why would I be?" Shepard replied; mentally hold her lip steady and not letting her habit give her away.

"You think I'm trying to steal your mate." Kaylus responded, Shepard felt her mouth drop open, she quickly closed it.

"Not at all, he is an adult he can choose whoever he wants." Shepard said as she cleaned up her area. A taloned hand stopped her.

"Garrus told me you kicked him out." Shepard eyes narrowed at the woman.

"He did not want to tell me, but I can be very persuasive. When you have a man, doesn't matter the race, in a head lock they're a lot more likely to answer questions." Shepard sat back down, crossing her arms on the table she leaned on to them.

"Garrus only interest in me stems from the fact that I am a turian." Kaylus gently taped the side of Shepard's head with her knuckle. "Imagine if you where on a turian cruiser, even if everyone was friendly to you. What do you think would happen the first time you really got to talk to another human after a couple of month?" Kaylus got up and lean close to Shepard's ear, "he cares about you deeply, and if anyone tries to come between you just put them in a head lock." Kaylus mandibles twitched in mirth as she left. Shepard stared down in to her drink thinking.

***

"Goodbye Kaylus." Shepard salute. Kaylus returned the salute with the turian equivalent. Both women ignored the turian admiral and general. Garrus stood behind Shepard. Tali and Kelly stood to one side watching as the children were being sorted out by c-sec officers.

"Garrus-" Kaylus started but was cut off as one of the children broke away. Runing up he wrapped his arms around her leg. Kaylus got down on one knee, but before she could say anything to him, he planted a big kiss on her mandibles. Waiving at Tali and Kelly he then ran back to the c-sec officers. Shepard giggled at the looking on Kaylus face; Garrus was doing a better job holding back his laughter.

Kaylus stood back up and looked over at Shepard, "they will be all right." she stated, but the worry in her eyes let Shepard know it was a question.

"Yeah, the human mind is known for being quite resilient. They'll be fine." Shepard gave a small smile. Kaylus nodded and started towards the waiting turian officers. Right before she got to them she stop and looked back at Shepard.

"Shepard, one more thing. Let me know when you are going to take down the Reapers, I was there, I know what we're up against. Tell me when and where and my ship will be there, might even have accrued a fleet by then." She then spun and stalked off before Shepard could respond. Shepard turned to Garrus, "what does she mean by that?"

Garrus started, "you didn't know? She is a Captain, on her way up for rear admiral position." Shepard blinked a few times.

"Oh," Shepard snorted, "it is a small galaxy." She head for the air lock, turning her head to look back a Garrus who was watching her but had not made any movement. "you coming?" she asked, Garrus quickly caught up with her, snickering.

* * *

Ok, I hope that Shepard was a little OOC from what I had been writing her, I did that on purpose, and I am half way thru writing the next chapter which will explain it. :)

I would also like to thank everyone once again who have taking time to leave comments. And to all the people who added me to the author alerts and favorite stories. That made my week!


	8. in which Shepard shows she is a woman

in which Shepard shows she is a woman

" 'm hot." Shepard murmured pushing Garrus away.

"Can't help that." Garrus mutter reaching out to pull Shepard closer.

"Don't touch me. I'm hot." Shepard said glaring at Garrus. "And my bones hurt."

Garrus shrugged mentally and wiggled around to find a comfortable spot.

"Still hot..." Shepard growled, "Bad enough I couldn't get to sleep, now I get woken up by a six foot furnace." the next thing Garrus knows there is a pair of knees in the small of his back and he is sliding for the edge of the bed. He twists to try to stop his slide but to no avail, he thumps to the floor.

"Better, cooler now." Then she curled up in to a tight ball.

Garrus picked himself off the floor, glanced over at the time, he decide to head down to the batteries, and run some test. Because he did not think it was smart to get back in bed tonight.

***

Joker sat at the table cup of coffee forgotten as he used his hand to help describe something that Garrus could not hear. The woman across from him let out a big laugh, not caring if anyone looked at her. Garrus hesitated with his tray of food, finally he decide to address the pilot. "Joker, I was not aware we could bring non crewmen aboard." Joker rolled his eyes, "Annnd I see the stick is firmly back in place." Garrus eyes narrowed, noting to himself to asked Shepard later what Joker meant by that.

"Don't worry, I already cleared the visitor with Shepard." Joker snapped. The woman looked over at Garrus.

"Turian?" she stated looking at Garrus. "My Grandmother fought in the relay 314 incident." Garrus found himself bracing for the slurs that always came after that sort of opening. "Well Joker you going to introduce us?" she glared at Joker, "or has civilian life really made you that lazy?" she verbally poked at Joker. Garrus found himself grinning at the comment.

"Lauren Henley, Garrus Vakarian, Garrus, Lauren. There lieutenant you happy now." Joker said.

"Perfectly. It's a pleaser to meet you Garrus, you're from Palaven?" Lauren smiled up at Garrus. Who stood in shock for a moment.

"Yes, I am from Palaven, how did you know?" Garrus settled his plate on the table a few seat down from the two. She tapped her face to indicate his markings.

"Grandma made sure us kids could id most turian's markings. So we could show proper respect." Lauren took a sip of her drink never losing her smile. Garrus mandibles flicker in confusion. But Joker was the first to speak.

"But I thought you said she fought in the first contact war?" Joker asked dumb founded.

"She did, she was station at Shanxi, served time in a turian POW camp too. She has great respect for them."

Joker looked over at Lauren, "why do I have the feeling there is more to it than that."

Lauren snorted, "depends on who you ask, I will say that she was unmarried at the time. My grandfather had passed on before the incident, my father and his sister, where being raised by an aunt." Lauren leaned back in the chair, "well according to most she suffers slight Stockholm syndrome towards the turians. However my cousin and I have a, uh slightly different thought." Lauren took another sip and watched as Joker leaned in a bit.

"Well?" He asked.

"What? Oh you want my opinion?" Lauren asked. Joker made a gahk sound. Lauren let out a laugh.

"You're horrible. You know that." Joker sulked.

"Poor baby, fine I'll tell you, we think it's more in line of the Kirk syndrome."

"Never heard of that. What is it?" Joker said.

"It's from an old show way back when we were first starting in to space. It the nickname for basic human nature, we have three instincts when we come across something new, can we eat it?" she counted off on her fingers as she named them, "Can we kill it? Can we fuck it?" Garrus and Joker both sputtered a bit on the last one, "anyway, this show had a captain, his name was Kirk, and every episode he would explore some new planet, would kill a bunch of 'aliens' then fuck one, or sometimes more, women from said planet." Lauren shrugged a bit.

"Ok, so what does the Kirk have to do with your grandma and the turian?" Joker asked.

"Well she never said outright, but anytime we asked she makes some comments about the fact that if turian saliva mix with human blood in a cut it will leave a purplish blue stain," Lauren paused looking both Joker and Garrus in the eyes, she could see that the truth was dawning on them. "Mmm, did I mention she got this kind of nifty purplish blue 'bite' mark on her collar bone." she said in an offhand manner.

"Ah gross, I Did Not need to think about that." Joker plopped back in his chair, "I am so having nightmares now."

"Someone gave you nightmares, Joker, who did this?" Shepard asked as she came in to the room a smiling, "Because they deserve a medal. Lieutenant Henley right?" Shepard turned to Lauren, she snapped to attention.

"Yes ma'am."

"At easy, I'm a civy now." Shepard held out her hand for a shake. "And anything you do keep my pilot hopping is a good thing." Lauren shook Shepard's hand then sat back down.

"Garrus." Shepard mummer as she went over to get a plate of food.

"Joker why didn't you tell me she was a Kirk!" Lauren exclaimed caching the glances of the human and turian.

"What? No it's not. Agh, tmi...TMI." Joker sputtered, while Garrus tried to not choke on his food. Lauren busted out in laughter.

"I think I missed something, anyone care to explain...Joker." Shepard said as she sat down next to Garrus.

"I hate you." Joker dead paned to Lauren. "You set that up."

Lauren shook her head, "no it's all true, I swear-" Lauren sat up and touched her ear, "Sir." Lauren made a face, "yes sir, I will be more than happy to cut my leave short, but do you mind if I...uh...put on some clothes first. I was not expecting you to call and I am a bit indisposed at the moment." Lauren mouth twisted in to a feral smile. "Yes sir, a half hour"

"Sorry, Commander, Garrus, it has been a pleasure."

"Do you often lie to you commanding officer?" Shepard asked eyebrow raised.

"Only when he cut's my leave so I can help him do his paperwork." Shepard made a knowing sound. "Joker I should have time, do you want to escort me to the door?" Lauren smile smoothed to an easy going one. Joker got up and the two head for the elevator.

"I like her," Shepard then turned to Garrus, frowning, "so what is a Kirk?" this time Garrus did choke on his food.

***

"Dr. Solus, do you have a moment?" Garrus came in to the room.

"Yes yes, waiting for test to run, Joker's condition is curable just need to find one that won't also kill him." Mordin stated.

Garrus ran his talon along the desk, "It's about Shepard, she been acting odd."

"Odd how? Is she angry, she is aggressive, not sleeping, avoidance, nightmares, slow reaction time, exhaustion, hypervigilance, nausea, tremors, headaches, preoccupied with minor issues, sweating, or loss of appetite?" Mordin asked. Garrus stood there for a moment while the doctor waited for an answer.

"You lost me after not sleeping." Garrus admitted, he glanced around the room refusing to meet Mordin's eyes.

"How is she acting odd?" Mordin huffed out the short sentence.

"Mood swings, irritably, she mentioned that she was having trouble falling asleep, and bones where hurting." Garrus replied slowly. Wondering if he was being silly for bring this up.

"humm." Mordin type a few things on his Omni tool, "and how did you know about her mood swings and irritability?"

"She uh, kicked me out..." Garrus turned and played with one of the empty beakers, "of bed this morning. And she had been very moody, for her, I can't just point to one thing and say that was off." Garrus did not see Mordin lip twitch up in a smile which was gone by the time Garrus turned back around.

"It sounds like she might have something the humans refer to as PMS; I suggest you talk to Doctor Chakwas, she will be better able to explain this human condition." Mordin replied, typing a few more things in his Omni tool.

Garrus took a deep breath, "if you think I should?" Mordin nodded, Garrus turned and head for the elevator.

"Wonder if can fix, so human and turian can have offspring...wonder if Shepard wants offspring..." Mordin went back to his research.

***

"Doctor, do you have a moment?" Garrus came in to the medical bay. Chakwas looked up from the data pad, "Of course, please sit." She motion to the nearby chair. Garrus sat down but keep his back straight and looked a spot over Chakwas shoulder. Chakwas blink at his demeanor, trying to figure out what was wrong...

"I am worried about Shepard." He finally stated. Chakwas nodded to herself, he was nervous about going behind Shepard's back. Garrus final looked Chakwas in the eyes, desperation evident in his voice, "what is PMS?" Chakwas froze, thinking this must be a joke. Then she realized that Garrus did not know the implications of what he said.

"PMS, Premenstrual syndrome? Why do you ask?" Chakwas asked, stepping on the urge to smile at Garrus nervousness.

"She has been acting odd, I" he hesitated, making Chakwas suspect he had already talked to Mordin, "did some research and suspect that it is something that was called PMS. But I don't really know much...I might be wrong." Garrus looked down at his armor, running his talons along the seams, he refused to look up.

"I hope it is." Chakwas stated. She turned and punched a few commands in to her data pad. Smiling at the information that came back.

Garrus head snapped up, "why?"

Chakwas deiced simplification would be best for the turian, know that not even human male general like discussing this. "Do you know anything about human pregnancy?" Chakwas asked. When Garrus shook his head. "Woman, human woman, have a fertile cycle, Shepard has not had one since they brought her back. If it has started, that means two things. First, that her body is finally more or less back to what it was before..." Chakwas hesitated, Garrus nodded in understanding.

"The other?" he asked.

"If she wanted to have kids she could. However a down fall of this cycle is we tend to have a few days each month of...'Oddness'." Chawas smiled.

Garrus leaned back in the chair, "so this is, or will be normal?"

"To some degree yes." Chakwas nodded.

"Is there anything I can do to help. She said her bones where hurting."

"She probably meant her joints, which is one of the symptoms. Do you really want to help her?" she asked, Garrus nodded, his eyes hardening, Chakwas knew he would not let anything get between him and his goal.

"Fine let me make up a list of things she might want..." Chakwas turned back to her data pad.

***

Garrus came in to the loft; he could hear the water running and knew that Jane was in the shower. He leaned against the wall for a moment, and shudder. Garrus had got the distinct impression that some of the items on his list were not things that most human males bought, much less a turian male. Although the human teenager, female, working the last store was quite helpful. However her hysterical giggling as he left followed him all the way back to the ship.

"Garrus?" Shepard came out of the bathroom, tying her robe. Garrus opened his eyes and straitened up off the wall. He started to hand her the bag, but heisted when he smelt blood. "You're bleeding?" Garrus reached for her to check for injuries.

"I'm fine, it's nothing to worry about." Shepard growled.

"I..." Garrus held up the bag for her and refused to look her in the eye, "was worried about you, went to Chakwas, she suggested that I pick these thing up for you."

Shepard looking in the bag, "Garrus did you really go out and buy this for me?" Shepard held up a box, the one that the last shopkeeper helped him with, he nodded. Shepard let her lips twist up in a smile, the same one she had got when he told her how turians' blow off steam. Garrus loved that smile and the way her eyes danced.

"You are the best boyfriend ever." She pecked him on the mandible and darted back for the bathroom leaving Garrus standing there dazed.

"She called me her boyfriend."


	9. in which Shepard farms

in which Shepard farms.

Shepard clicked on the little icons on her screen. After a few moments she clicked on them again. Satisfied with the result she went back a screen then clicked on a different icon. After waiting for it to pull the requested page off the extranet, she started clicking icons again...a lot of icons. Garrus came in to the room quietly. It was half way thru the night cycle and he did not want to wake up Shepard. He got past the bathroom wall when he realized Shepard was sitting at her desk in front of the computer. She had her chin in her hand as she typed methodically on the screen.

"Jane? Could you not sleep." He asked coming behind her.

"Hm no just spending a few moments to finish up my farm, oh then I checked my restaurant, and then I had to tell my thugs what to do in my mafia, and my pirates too. Then I check on my zoo. And my pet, then I was tired of what my pet is wearing so I had to by new clothes. And clean her house. Then I joined the group 'can this pickle get more fans than Nekyia Corridor?', and then my farm could be harvested again. Then I check on my other restaurant and my island. Oh then my fish. Then I went and checked on what my friends are doing. You know people I went to basic with and a few of the kids from the orphanage, and some of the crew. Then I posted on Edi's wall. And replied to Jokers post. Now I am checking my farm again. Then I was going to bed..." Shepard looked up at Garrus, who shook his head.

"Jane," Garrus sighed, "you should have been in bed asleep hours ago, you have a ground mission in the morning. You have to be up in like three hours."

"It's that late already!" Shepard exclaimed, "I only meant to stay up for like thirty minutes I didn't think it would take that long to farm." Garrus felt his mandible flutter in surprise.

"You did more than just farm." He pointed out. She looked abashed.

"I guess I just lost track of the time. But I really need to finish harvesting these before they wither. Could you take care of it please for me?" Shepard asked biting her lip.

"Go to bed and straight to sleep and I will." Shepard nodded and heads for her the bed. Garrus sat down at the computer, quickly he taped the things on the screen to finish so he could join Shepard in bed. Muttering about the thing you do for a loved one.

Four hours later Shepard alarm went off. She frowned realizing that Garrus was not there with her. Slipping out of bed she looked over to see him sitting in front of her computer.

"Garrus?"

"Yes?" Garrus looked up from the computer. "What time is it?"

"Oh seven hundred. What are you doing?" Shepard asked as she pulled on her armor.

Garrus looked sheepish. "farming." he coughed slightly while adding "I also sent you a friend invite..."

* * *

Short one, but could not help it. whipped this one up... while waiting for my pumpkins to finish so I could harvest...I should really be in bed myself :P my husband often get on to me for either reading fan fiction or 'farming' when I should be asleep.


	10. in which things are priceless

in which things are priceless

3 Granny Smith Apples: 34 credits

Garrus trudged in to the third market that sold levo amino based foods. Going right up to the register, he noticed that girl behind it was reading an old fashion book. Garrus cleared his through, a trick he had picked up from Shepard. The girl looked up from her book; "Yes?" she said in a bored, I was doing something much more important, tone.

"I am looking for Granny Smith apples, do you have any?" Garrus said in the polite tone he had cultivated in C-sec.

"OK, let me look in the back." She hoped off her stool and left thru the store room door, taking her book with her. Garrus snorted, knowing it would be a while till she came back. Glancing down at his Omni tool, he had been at this for 2 hours already, and had not picked up anything on his list yet. Luckily Shepard was at meetings till sixteen hundred, and Tali had agreed to take Shepard out for girl shopping afterwards. Garrus was not sure what girl shopping was but knew that Tali would keep Shepard busy till nineteen hundred. Since it was only eleven, he had plenty of time to pick up stuff for Shepard's birthday. Just then the door to the back room opened and the girl came back thru.

"We have three Granny Smith apples sir." she said as held up three apples. "Should I gift wrap them sir?" sarcasm dripping from her voice. Garrus suspect that she got caught reading in the back. He felt his mandible twitch in suppressed laughter. Once again pulling on years of C-sec training he replied with, "No thank you, my girlfriend is going to eat them tonight."

"Fine that will be thirty four credits with tax." she rang it up and slid them in to a bag. Garrus paid and head for the door, debating which item he wanted to track down next. He heard her mutter, "hope you both choke on them."

Garrus hesitated at the door. Finally he turned his scared side of his face to the girl. "You know any place where I can buy a Kovalyov assault rifle? She really wanted that for her birthday. Said that was best for taking out mercenary and the occasional rouge Specter we are tasked with hunting down." The girl paled and stuttered a no. Garrus shrugged and head out the door, smiling.

***

2 bottles of wine, and lunch: 265 credits

Garrus did not quite collapse in to the booth seat. But he was tired of trudging from one shop to another to find a simple assault rifle. He deiced that getting a bit to eat, and picking up the wine would perk his spirits up so to speak. The waitress came up to take his order.

"Name's Jess, What can I get you honey?" she asked, stylest posed of the pad. Garrus place the bag of apples on the table; he glanced at the dextro amino-based meals. "Do you have namat?" he asked noticing the in season star next to it.

"Yep, just got a shipment in from the Acusax...Assulix..." Jess laughed at her inability to pronounce the colony name. "Yeah, just got a shipment in from a turian colony."

"Good, I'll have braised namat, rare please, not picky on the side, so what every also just came in on the Acusxilie colony shipment."

"You got it, anything to drink?" she asked noting down his ordered.

"Glass of water, shot of turian whiskey, and can I also get a bottle of Mindor rose chardonnay, and a bottle of Palaven whiskey to go?"

"Sure honey, you having a party tonight?" She winked at him as she left.

"It's amazing to me, how that little planet, came back after the attack and started producing some of the most well respect wine around." Jess said conversationally setting a box down with the bottles inside and his two drinks. "Your dinner will be done in a moment." She then went to serve another table that had just come in. Garrus leaned back in the booth looking at the two bottles, remembering the first night with Shepard right before the omega 4 jump.

_Garrus ran his talons along his fringe, waiting for the elevator to get to the top floor. Looking down at the wine he picked up. Then realizing he had only picked up something that Shepard could drink...well he could drink it too but it would do nothing to get him drunk. And getting slightly blurred would be a good thing. What if she does not like it? What if she does not drink?_

_Stop it. Garrus told his brain. You know she drinks, you watch from the mess hall as her and Dr. Chakwas got drunk, Chakwas more than Shepard..._

"Here you go honey, just this side of still moving." She sat the plate down in front of Garrus bring him out of his memories. Garrus nodded his thanks and dug in the hunk of meat. Happy to get some real food that was not surplus turian ship rations.

"Nobody move. Give me your cred cards and items, and no one gets hurt." Garrus looked up at the human male, decide that it was a non threat even with the pistol he was waving around, and went back to his food.

"Hey did you hear me. Put your items in my bag." he now pointed the gun at Garrus.

"Do you know how long it took me to find Granny smith apples?" Garrus growled.

"Do I look like I care I'm the one with the gun not you." he stated poking the barrel against Garrus' armored chest. Garrus turned his head and let his scars show.

"And that scare me how? Hell I've taking down a gunship, geth, and two thresher maws, one on foot. What have you taking down?" Garrus let his face twist in to a predatory smile, the one that showed the rows of very pointy teeth. The guy stood there for a moment when Garrus decide he had given the guy enough time he reached out wrapped his taloned hand around the gun and hand then twisted it up. A single shot was fired but landed harmlessly in the ceiling. Then there was a wet pop, and the guy started screaming. Garrus reached over and pulled the gun out of the guy hand and set it on the table. Letting go of the man, he watch dispassionately as the man crumpled to the floor holding his wirst. Garrus caught the waitress eye as he put a foot on the man's leg so he couldn't crawl away.

"Another whisky and call C-sec if you haven't already." she nodded and fled behind the bar.

"I guess this is what Shepard refers to as Murphy's Law." Garrus sighed as he finished off his dinner.

***

Kovalyov level VII assault rifle: 18,025 credits

Garrus glanced at the time, fifteen thirty three. Growling at how long he had been down at C-Sec headquarters answering question. The only good thing was that Garrus recognized a few of the officers, and before leaving managed to get one of them to tell him where to find the assault rifle. So now Garrus made his way there. And hope that nothing else would go wrong. So he can get back before Shepard and Tali. He finally found the place, a little hole in the wall that he might have missed had he not been looking for it. Garrus took note of the turian behind the counter, dark grey coloring and had pale purple markings from one of the smaller colonies, who also wore armor. The turian sized Garrus up just as surely as Garrus was sizing him up.

"I need a Kovalyov assault rifle. I heard you had them in." Garrus said.

"I do, I'll need to run your id thru first." Garrus handed it over and waited impatiently for the turian to come back.

***

The perfect birthday: Priceless

Garrus sat the box with the assault rifle on the low table. He then pulled a bowl and two glasses out from the storage under the table. Placing the three apples in the bowl and set the glasses next to the wine.

"Twenty minute to spare." Garrus said happily to himself as he turned on some music. Garrus sat down as the classical turian music soothed him; he had been surprised when he found out that Shepard music taste could be called eclectic at best. Leaned back he waited for Shepard to return.

"Tali, thanks so much for going out with me I really enjoyed today." Sheaprd stood in front of the door to her room, Tali was still in the elevator. "Well once the meeting where over anyway." Shepard smiled, as Tali laughed.

"Any time, happy birthday commander." Tali replied, Shepard darted forward and gave the quarian a quick hug. Then went back to her door. Tali waved and hit the button for the fourth floor. Shepard turned and went in to her room, taking note of the dim lights and the light strains of a harp. She sat her bag down and walked down the step from her office to her 'living' room. Then just stood there let her smile slowly fill her face. She was not sure how long she stood there watching Garrus with his head on his chest sleeping. She finally reached over grabbed an apple and settled on the couch and just to watch him for a while. Biting in to the apple with a crunch Garrus head snapped up.

"Shep...Jane how was your day?" Garrus asked trying hard to wake up. Shepard crawled next to him and tucked herself against his chest.

"It was...." she paused letting her lips twist up slightly, chuckling, "ok, better

once I saw you. Yours?"

"Long." He sighed, "I got you a present happy birthday, Jane." He then tucked his face in the crown of her head, and promptly fell back asleep. Shepard giggled, and closing her eyes, allowed herself to be lured to sleep with music and a heartbeat.

* * *

Now the parts of this story come about from going to a training class, a long boring training class where I was forbidden to speak... :) and one of the work sheets had the word Priceless next to some that was a no cost item...and the muse spent the rest of the class writing parts of this story.

the other parts came when i got a response from another author that i had reviewed one of her stories. It in part is what aimed the direction of parts of this story. i wanted to address point that she made that i had notice but did not think about.

Per Lady Marionette (and I did paraphrase just a bit.) :

_'I am operating under the assumption that turians (and humans, conversely) will display this spectrum of "not allergic" to "fatally allergic," and then the range between with some individuals slightly allergic. _

_I think there is precedence of this view due to the in-game romance scene where Garrus brings only a single bottle of wine to share between him and Shepard. He would know for himself whether he was allergic or not to levo amino-based foods and drink, but he would not assume that for Shepard in the reverse case._

_I do wonder if, and personally believe, turian society tests their citizens for sensitivities to levo amino-based foods due to their "galactic minority" status regarding amino chirality. Most species they've been dealing with for millenia aren't dextro amino-based, and I'm sure turians have adopted the practice of testing individuals for this…I imagine accidental crossing of different chirality foods isn't uncommon, and so it would be important for a turian to know if he should carry a "futuristic Epi-Pen" when going out to eat.'_

this made so much scents to me that I decide that this will be the case in my Shepard's universe as well. also go read her stories, there're great.


	11. In which there are bodies under blankets

in which there are bodies under blankets

Running in to the room, instinctively looking for threats. When none are forthcoming I give the room a second glance, this time trying to figure out who this 'archangel' is. Very little decor, mostly chairs and tables, a kitchen to one side, four dead body in hold blankest, some shelves...wait... four bodies? I signal to Jacob to guard the entrance way and Miranda to watch the stairs. Then I dropped down next to the hold blanket, god how I hate these blankets. You put them over your dead to keep them from going rancid when you can't pull out of a battle, those battles are the ones that last for days or weeks without end.

'Jane your trying to distract yourself just release the hold and see how they died.' Steadying myself I flick up the top of the blanket. human, male, shot execution style. Moving to the next one, batarian, unknown, shot execution style. Next one human, female...i lifted the blanket up a bit more, being shot would have been a mercy...

"Shepard we should go meet with Archangel" Miranda voice was low, but still carried. Flicking up the last blanket, salarian, unknown, shot execution style. Standing up, I take a deep breath.

"Let's go." Up the stairs, around the corner. i quickly duck back down the stairs a step, waiting for a lull in the shots. Then I come out of cover to fire, Jacob right behind me. Miranda throws a biotic attack. The guy cutting the door falls first, but the one watching his back just seconds after him. The door lock change to green. Archangel is letting us in, he knows we're here to help. But first I check the room to the left, one can never be too careful. Chair, desk, shelves, master bed, and two more blankets...damn it...I can't bring myself to check these bodies.

I head to the room that Archangel is in. And immediately I see the edge of another god damn blankets. But now is not the time to be distracted. I motion for Jacob and Miranda to guard the door.

"Archangel?" I asked, he held up his hand in the wait sign. He was a turian, that's for sure, hope he isn't one of the, hate all humans on sight, turians. Probably not there where at least two human he worked with. Archangel stood up using his rifle to give him leveraged. To be that tired he must have been at this a while. That when I noticed the stylized bird on his shoulder... it was familiar but from what or when... then Archangel removed his helmet to revile...

"Garrus!" I did not stop myself from giving him a hug, and feeling the way his armor did not fit quite right, as if he had not eaten well in a while...

"Shepard, I thought you were dead." He said setting down as I stepped back.

"Ah well you know how it goes, spaced one day, brought back to life by your one of your arch nemesis." I tried to force a laugh, he smiled slightly.

"And you, how did you wind up pissing off three Mercenary groups?" I asked, glancing around the room, taking stock, more chairs, beds, and at least one, maybe two more of the blankets.

"Well it was not easy I had help." He frowned at that but shook himself back to the present. He stood and moved over next to me and looked at the bridged. " We can catch up on old times later Shepard, we should get out of here first." Nodding my head in agreement I turn to the window.

We take out the mech without any problems, I make a quick search of the place finding any med gel and ammo I can carry and confirm three more filled blankets in the room Archangel...Garrus is in... then Garrus lets me know that the basement is breached. I send Jacob to watch Garrus' back, he is a soldier I can trust him to watch another soldiers back.

Taking out the vorcha down in the basement goes by quickly. I am on autopilot, _Garrus is alive_, is all that keeps looping in my head. After closing the last shutter we book it back up the stairs. Miranda and I assist in taking out the krogan leader of the Blood Pack that had Garrus and Jacob pinned down. Maybe we have a chance after all. Maybe we will get out of this unscathed...

"Archangel!" The voice over the gunship speakers says. Turning...time seems to slow. I see Garrus turning for the gunship starting to aim his rifle, the bullets rip thru his shields. I hear the sicking thunk as they hit his body... then I see only ceiling as someone pulls me back behind cover. Jacob released me only after something explodes. Then I dart for the couch next to Garrus.

"Garrus?" I snap, pulling out my rocket launcher and made quick work of the gunship. He does not reply. Dropping down next to Garrus, fear started to claw at my belly, there was a lot of blood.

"Garrus, just hold on," I rolled him over, "Miranda radio Joker. Make sure they're ready for us." I hear Jacob say something, but I'm not sure what. Looking down at Garrus' eyes, as they blink once, twice, then flutter closed...he gave one last gasp. And I screamed.

Shepard bolted awake in bed, blindly reaching out, "no, nonono." She felt for Garrus who always slept next to her. Suddenly she is not sure. Maybe he had died and everything else was a dream...

"Edi where Garrus." Shepard closed her eyes and place her hand on her heart and tried to get her heart under control and her thoughts back in there right boxes; the nightmare that did not happen box, and nightmare that did happen box.

"He is currently having a, I believe it is call, a midnight snack." Edi replied from her spot by the door. "Should I call him up Commander?"

"No Edi," Shepard felt the relief permeate her voice, "let him eat."

"Good night commander. Login you out."

Shepard sighed, she hate the nightmares that where close to what really happened. It made them so believable that way. At least this one was easy to take the part out that fell under 'did not happen' box, and stuff everything else in the 'did happen but only look at in light of day' box...

Shepard got out of bed and tossed on the first uniform that came to hand... a midnight snack sounding good.


	12. in which it is 7,22,2239

in which it is 7.22.2239

Shepard smiled as she slowly ran her hand along the big wolfhound of a dog. She could hear her grandkids running from the kitchen to the front door. She snorted as they slammed the screen door open.

"Bye nana," her granddaughter said giving her a peck on her check then bouncing down the steps.

"Buh, nunu" Shepard leaned down so that her grandson could give her a hug and a kiss. Then they where off giggling and running for home, she was not worried it was only a half mile to their home, and there was nothing but sheep between the two houses. Shepard leaned back allowing her mind to wander. It invariably took her to the last time she saw Garrus.

_Garrus was sprawled out, not moving. Shepard wanted to stay but she could not, she had a mission to complete. Turning she fled._

The memories did not stop there, always the other team members followed.

_Tali faltering, "keelah se'lai" she said breathlessly as her mask cracked from when a violent explosion threw her against the wall. Shepard felt Kal'reegar hesitate._

_"Kal go, go." Tali said, but Shepard could hear her labored breathing, Tali had already taken quite a few hits. Shepard knew an infection was already setting in as she turned and hauled Tali back to her feet._

_"I will destroy you." Jack shouted as she thru a shockwave, she did not see the rocket that flew towards her._

_"Jack down." Shepard order, swinging her rifle toward the keeper like being that they fought against. Shepard fired a quick burst, but it would not help Jack. Shepard had seen Jack body fly off the edge, but she also caught the unnatural flop of Jack's head before she went over._

_"Shepard bomb set. Jacob's gone." Miranda's voice came over the com. Shepard wanted to break down and cry. But if this worked, billions of lives would be safe. She had to keep going._

_"Get to the shuttle. Less than ten minutes and counting." Shepard snapped rounding a corner. The enemy was waiting, it thru something at her. Reflexively she tried to block it with her gun. But only succeeding of knocking in to her face instead of her chest where it was headed._

_It exploding in to a fine powered, then all Shepard knew was burning. Shepard dropped her gun and clawed at her face. She was no long aware of anything but the pain..._

Shepard came back to the present when she heard his footsteps coming from the kitchen towards the front door. Shepard sighed, he was limping again. She turned her head towards the front door as it opened.

"You should tell the doctor your knee is bothering you again." She accused.

"You should stop brooding." his distinctive flanging voice replied with practice ease, after a slight pause he added "I brought you a sandwich." Shepard smiled and held out her hand. Garrus slid the plate in to it. Then set down next to her on the glider, patting the dog on her head.

"I can't help it. We leave in a few days for the citadel and the fiftieth anniversary of the defeat of the Reapers. We lost so many. Over two thirds of the human and turian fleets, at least a third of the salarans' STG, unknown number of rachni, krogans, quarians, asari and geth." She said slowly.

Garrus looked at her, really looked at her. Shepard still pinned her hair up in its customary bun but now that bun had gone snowy white. Her eyes had changed to a milky white, and had been that way for...well...fifty years. Every morning he thanked Kal'Reegar in his heart for hauling her back to the ship. Though Kal himself has passed on a few days later from an infection, everyone speculated that if Tali had still been alive...Garrus frowned as Shepard placed her plate on the table next to her. Shepard tucked herself under his arm, and placed her head over his heart.

"Jane I am sorry-"

"It's not your fault Mo chuisle..." Shepard started but Garrus angrily cut her off.

"If I had not got sick, I could have gone with you and Tali would have gone with Miranda..." Garrus got up and started pacing on the porch. "Then you would still have your sight, Tali, Kal, and Jacob would still be alive."

"Or we would all be dead, or the whole galaxy would be wiped out or..." Shepard took a gulping breath, trying to get air in to her scarred lungs. Garrus quickly went to her side, "slow, deep breaths." he murmured holding her. After she got her breath back under control she settled back up against him.

"You would think after all this time we would stop having the same arguments." Garrus tried to lighten the mood. Shepard snorted then coughed.

"We're both too stubborn to let it completely drop." Was her replied then she let out a small sigh, "this will be my last trip off planet."

"What makes you say that?" Garrus asked, Shepard could hear his mandibles click closed with nervousness.

"I heard you talking to the doctor." Shepard stated. "Now I know what Thane felt like."

"The doctors have been wrong before." Garrus tried denying.

"Not this time I can feel it, Garrus I'm eighty-five, not too overly old for either of our races, but I'm so tired of fighting, Mo chuisle." they sat in compatible silence. Finally Shepard added "thank you."

"For what?" Garrus asked.

"For taking care of me, god how I hated that. Of course with all the damage done to my eyes and lungs there was no way I could have taken care of myself. The doctors telling me I will be dead within a year only pissed me off more. I think I survived just to spite them at first." Shepard talked slowly; Garrus tighten his arms a bit.

"Thank you for taking me away from the Alliance and Cerberus and the citadel... for being disowned by your father to be with me. For finding a backwater plant that we could 'disappear' to and where no one would care that I was a 'hero'. For learning how to cook human food for me. For buying me a two story house with a picket fence, which I assume is white." Shepard laughed at that but end with a cough. "thank you for giving me a family. I am sorry that we could not adopt any turian children to raise with our human ones. And I'm sorry that I made you leave your people." Shepard finished.

"Shepard it's not your fault we could not adopt any turian children. And I picked this planet remember? I made the decision to leave my people, just like I know you would do the same for me if our position had been reversed. Beside I don't think we could have handled the four human children and turian children too." Garrus finished with a laugh.

"I think we did alright by them." Shepard said with a sigh. Garrus buried his face in her hair.

"Yes we did, remember when I brought the first one home...?"

* * *

i will continue to be fairly vague about my Shepard in the story, other than the already stated hair length. (but then again hair long enough to be put in a bun could be any length from just past shoulders to ...well when it gets to knee length you have to usually braid then pin it up. but you get the idea.)

how every if you want to know how i picture this Shepard. Strawberry blond hair, hazel eyes, hair to just bushing mid back. a light smattering of freckles across her cheeks.


	13. In which Garrus becomes a father

In which Garrus becomes a father.

Leaning back in my chair I let my feet stick out from under the desk. It seemed to put the girl at easy when I do that. I give the impression that I am studying the datapad in my hand, but really I was watching her. She brought to mind the Duct Rats that anyone living on the Citadel for more than a few weeks learned to watch out for, or you might lose your credit chip. I guessed her age to be about ten, but I'm not as familiar with human young. She had a patch of grim smeared on her checks, her brown hair was pulled back in a messy braid. She was quite thin, and her dark eyes seemed to be able to watch everywhere in the room at the same time.

"What is your name child?" I asked setting the datapad down. The girl crossed her arms and darted a glance around the room again.

"You don't have to tell me your real name, I guess I could keep calling you child if you would prefer?" I said crossing my arms on the desk and leaning on them.

"I'm not going back." Was her responds. Which is more than anyone had gotten out of her, since she was found on a transport bring in some new animals for the planet. I am not sure why I got picked to handle the diminutive girl. Glancing at the clock, I realized I will be late getting home.

When I had chosen this planet to move Shepard and myself to, it was because it was quiet, out of the way, and has a family small population. But just large enough to house a hand full of turian, most of them worked at the docks. When I visited the first time while Shepard was still in the hospital, it had felt like Palaven, of course that visit had been during the height of summer. When I talked to people, no one seemed to mind that I was turian. The port city was small, still is, with most of the population spread across the plains on large farms. It was exactly what Shepard had wanted. So when the doctors had finally released her, I scooped her up and brought her here. And after two month she had practically kicked me out of the house we had bought. _'__Go__ get a job. __You're__ driving me __batty__, always hovering right over me!'_ she had told me. So I had gone and got a job at Port City police force. They were quite enthused to have me, with my six years of c-sec experiences.

Bringing my mind back to the present. I looked at the girl as she glared at me, and I wonder again why I've been handed this problem.

"You can't make me go back." She stated finally breaking the quiet.

"Why would I make you go back?" I asked.

"Cause it what the pigs always do when they catch us." she hunched down in her chair.

"Pigs? How do those noisy animals catch you?" I asked in bewilder, I suspect it another one of those odd sayings. But also hopeing that pointing out how different I am will get her to relax.

"What do you mean animals?" she asked

"You said the 'pigs catch you'. We have a pig at home. I think it's a potbelly pig, you know..." I made my hand in to a fist and put it up against my nose and made shunfling sounds. Quite proud of myself, I thinks it pretty close to the sounds that Arnold makes. Shepard has a thing for naming all the animals she has talked me in to getting...

She looks at me her mouth agape. Finally she giggles a bit.

"No it's what cops are call back on earth. Do you really have a pig?" she asked. I nodded. Maybe I was not a bad choice after all.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked and before I knew it the wary look was back. After a few moments I realized she was not going to answer.

"Its probably be awhile since you ate, coming on the transport like you did. I can have one of the other officers get something out of the vending machine for you." I went on.

"Nothing's free. What do you want?" she replied crossing her arms. bosh'tet, it's like being back on Omega. I know she won't take anything I do without looking for a higher motive, Jack would have like her. My heart twists a bit remembering that Jack was killed in the last battle against the reapers. Sprits help me, i want to help this girl. Running a talon along my fringe I hit upon an option...

"I would disagree with that, but I understand where you coming from. Listen, this is a small city, we don't have an orphanage here," I see her eyes go hard at that, "you can live at my house, food and shelter, but you'll have a job to do."

"Going to school is not a job." she responded crossing her arms. It looks like someone else had tried this tactic with her. Well my offer is going to be much different.

"No going to school is not a job, though you will get some kind of schooling. My job for you will be different. My wife was injured in the Reaper War. I need someone to take care of her, make sure she does not try to do too much, cook dinner when I run late." I leaned back in my chair waiting with a patience born of years spent looking thru a sniper scope.

"I don't know nothing about turians, I would not be the best to take care of your wife." she replied.

"That won't be a problem she is human." I replied, even now human turian-marriage are rare, but going by the look on her face, she had never heard of it.

"Of course I have not discussed this with my wife yet, but I think she'll give this a chances" And kick me out of the bedroom for a few nights, it would not be the first time. continuing after slight pause. "Let say after two months will renegotiate the agreement to suit all parties better?" the girl seemed to mull this over of a bit.

"Ok, so for room of my own, with a door lock, and three meals a day. I take care of your wife, make sure she takes it easy, and do some kind of school. I can cook...but I'm not very good at it."

"There are no locks on any of the bed room doors at the moment. However there is a dresser that you can pushed in front of the door till we can get a lock on it. I could have the lock installed in the next three days. And don't worry, I'm not a very good cook either." I held out my hand for her to shake on our 'deal'. Trying not to let my anger show. Taking a good guess at why she wanted a locking door and didn't want to go 'back'. She seemed to consider the deal, finally she shook my hand.

"Name's Lilly." she said.

"Garrus." I reintroduced myself. "Let's go then. Before said wife decide to feed the animals on her own." I punched a few things into the data terminal, then stood up to leave. Lilly followed me, the wary look back.

The ride to the house was silent. She was starting out the window and I was navigating traffic. Then after we got off the main road, I had to keep an eye out for stray or wild animals. When we finally pull up to the house, she makes a surprised sound.

"Where is... you own all this land?" She asked in awe. I smile slightly, remembering the first time I had got to visit someplace that was not built up cityscapes, I had been fifteen, in basic.

"We own a little over twelve hectare." I replied, getting out of the vehicle. That's when I saw her, I felt my gut drop. Darting for the prone figure in the dirt, near the chicken coop.

"Shepard!" I barked. She stirred a bit as I dropped down next to her, checking for injuries.

" 'm fine. Just thought I would lie down for a moment. The chickens needed to be fed." she replied slowly. _Damit__ Jane_...I take a deep breath, but before I could say anything Jane cut in.

"I know too I did too much, but the chickens are feed and I did laundry." she smiled up in my directions, her milky white eyes looking past me. Scooping Jane up I looked over at Lilly.

"Can you bring the bucket in the house, please? We'll feed the rest of the animals in a bit."

"Who's here?" Jane asked squirmed a bit in my arms.

"Uh. Well... Her name is Lilly, she came in... A transport today. Uh... I though she could stay with us for a while..." my voice faded away at the glare that was aimed in my general direction from Jane. Even blind Jane had a mean glare.

"Me and the Pi...uh officer has a deal." Lilly piped up helpfully from behind me. The glare intensified.

"And what does this 'deal' consisted of, Officer Vakarian." Jane asked in a calm manner. Yep, I'll be sleeping on the couch for the next few nights.

"Simple, I take care of you, do some cooking, and make sure you don't over extend you self. I think I got my work cut out for me. In return I get my own room, and three meals a day. Oh and go to school." Lilly replied cheekily from behind me. I start to juggle Jane to get the house door open, Lilly slipped by and opened it for me.

"Thanks." I murmured as we head in to the living room.

"How old are you Lilly?" Jane asked sleepily from my arms.

"Don't know, eleven I guess." she replied as I carefully place Jane on the couch.

"She is not allowed off the couch. Otherwise make you self a home." I informed Lilly of her current duty. Then taking the feed bucket out of her hands and heading for the utility room.

"At home, Mo chuisle." Jane stated with a laugh, and then coughed. I heisted for a moment glancing back at her, but they quickly pass. Then I continued on to drop of the bucket and start dinner. As I cook dinner I hear the two talking. I smile knowing that Lilly doesn't have a chance now, if Jane could get the psychotic ex con to turn in to mostly functional being; only time will tell what she can do with this impressible girl.

***

I rubbed my nose ridge in irritation; this case was driving me to distraction. I was going to have do a stake out.

The Port City police had made some concessions when I was hired. Of course they would jump on getting an ex c-sec detective, once they made sure I had left on good terms. Which I had. I had shown that despite everything going on at home my work did not suffer. And ever since Lilly had come to live in our house seven months ago, I had been able to stay longer and take more cases knowing that Jane was not all alone at the house... a buzz from my com unit shook me out of my memories.

"Officer Vakarian here." I answered.

"Is this Garrus Vakarian? Lilly Shepard-Vakarian caretaker?" the female asked over the com. Jane had been so happy when we formally adopted Lilly last month.

"It is. What happened?" I asked dreading the worse.

"Ms. Lilly was in a fight, we need you to come pick her up. She has been suspending from school." I place a hand over my eyes, growling low in my chest. She's only at school twice a week.

On the two days that Lilly goes to school, I go in to work late, so Jane is only left alone for a few hours twice a week. I glanced over at the clock, I had only been at work for an hour. I would have to take some time to go pick her up and drop her off at home.

"I will be there as soon as I can. Ma'am" I released the call after her confirmation. Getting up from my desk, I locked my door on my way out.

"Sir." I stuck my head in to Captain Navesky's open door. He waved me in.

"Ah Vakarian what can I do for you? Your wife ok?" the gray haired human asked, I was always appreciative how understanding the confirmed bachelor was towards my situation... of course the fact that he is an ex marine, and was medical discharged himself, probably has a lot to do to that.

"No I have to pick up the kid, she was fighting, and I just need to run her home." I replied trying to keep the frustrated sigh out of my voice.

"Of course, say hi to the missus for me." He replied turning back to his own work with a chuckle. Even after all these years around humans, I still don't get some of the thing they say.

As soon as I walked in to the school I smelt blood. Looking around I spotted the main office. As I head towards it the smell got stronger. Walking up to the secretary's desk I wait patiently while the she finish her conversation. Behind her was Lilly with her backpack held securely in her lap. Blood was drying on her face, most likely from her nose. Next to her was three boys, one had an ice pack over an eye and the other two looked worse for wear.

"Good afternoon officer how can I help you?" the secretary asked.

"I'm here to pick up Lilly Shepard-Vakarian." I pointed over at her. All three boys stared at me.

"Crap, her dad's a turian?" I heard one of the boy mutter.

"and a cop." another one replied quietly, sliding down in his chair some.

Lilly stood up still holding her bag in front of her ignoring the comments. She keep her head bowed, but I could tell she was aware of everything around her, ready to dart if need be.

"What have I told you about fighting?" I asked.

"I should only fight if someone's life is in danger." she replied, refusing to look me in the eye.

"We will discuss this further when we get home." I leaned over and signed the release form. And accepted a package to my omni-tool from the secretary, going over the details of the suspension.

"Garrus?" Jane asked standing up from the glider on the front porch.

"Yes it's me. Lilly got in trouble at school." I said as I shut the door. Jane settled back on the glider.

"Sit." I order Lilly, trying to keep my anger in check. She sat in one of the chairs, still holding on to the bag. Something about the way she was holding on to it was starting to bother me...

"What happen?" Jane asked her soft voice still held the authority she had acquired with her years spent in the military.

"I was protecting a life." Lilly responded hotly. Opening my mouth to reply to that, I hesitated remembering when I had been sent home from school after a fight. I had been about Lilly's age.

_"Garrus, y__ou're__ too hot headed and rash, it will get you killed someday..._"_ My father held himself ramrod straight__ but his mandibles gave him away, 'like your mother' they said__. His eyes __took__ in my torn shirt, __the welt forming on my face__, and__the blood pooling on the floor__._

_"You are a disgrace, clean yourself up." he turned to leave._

_"I was protecting someone__, i was trying to be like you__." I __mumbled__ as he walked away._

Father had never really talked much after she had gotten killed in battle; she had been an officer with the Hierarchy fleet.

Shaking myself out of the painful memories. I decide not to say what I had been planning to and instead asked.

"Who where you protecting?"

Jane just beamed at me as Lilly shifted a bit in her chair. Then opened up her bag and pulled out a small animal. One that I did not recognized. It started making pitiful sounds.

"They where torturing her." Lilly replied. Jane's head whipped around.

"Give it here." Jane demanded holding out her hands. Lilly place the animal in her hands.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A dog." they replied at the same time as Jane carefully felt the dog.

"Poor thing, it can't be more than a few months old, Lilly go getting me a dish cloth, and a bowl of mil..." Jane doubled over gulping, trying to get in a breath. I darted next to her, placing a hand on her back, This is the part I hated, this is why I wanted to stay close to her. I would give anything...almost anything to have the old Shepard back. But that did not matter right now.

"Slow, slow deep breaths." I murmured in her ear. She leaned in to me, her frame much lighter than it had been three years ago. I gently rubbed her back. When she finally got her breath back Lilly came up with a bowl of milk and the dish cloth.

"What do I do with this." she asked, Jane gave a pained smile. Then proceed to give instruction in the quite slow voice she had been force to use. I looked at the two, heads bowed together over the dog. And felt my chest swell in pride of my family.

No matter what my father had told me, he cannot ruin what I have accomplished

* * *

Holy cow. That was not going to be very long, but it would not stop coming...

Ah Garrus is such a caring husband :)

points if you caught the Green acre reference.


	14. In which they acquire number two

In which they acquire number two.

* * *

"Beep."

"Beep"

"Beep"

Taking a slow deep breath, I smelt the distinct smell of a hospital. Waken up a bit more I fell a hand clutching mine and a head on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I see the top of Jane's head.

"Mara, what's this word?" Lilly asked quietly.

"Ball." came the giggled response.

"Good job." Lilly respond.

"Throw ball." came the giggly voice, followed by a thunk. Turning my head I see Lilly getting up to retrieve a block, muttering darkly under her breath. Sitting amid more of the blocks was a small curly blond headed girl...then it came back to me.

_"Move. Get back" I pushed people back from the burning house. __'_Where the hell are the firemen?' _The stench of burning flesh strong, but nothing I had not grown accustom to. Thanks to Shepard's love of incendiary ammo. A cry pierced the hum of the gathering__ crowd,__i__t was coming from the house. Spinning I darted for the door, someone was still alive. Following the cry I wound up in a small room, with a child in some sort of cage bed. She is holding on to the bars screaming. __Picking__ her up__,__I__ tucked her face in my shoulder. Darting back the way I__ came__ I__ see the door__way__.__B__ut something__ slams my back. I tumble forward__ twisting __so I__ land on my shoulder__,__ hunching myself over the child to protect her from the debris. __Reaching out I try__ pulling __us__ free, someone grabs my wrist and pulls me._

_"No," I shouted above the flames, handing the child over to one of the firemen. I feel more hand grab me, pulling me, a sharp snap from my leg..._

Glancing back over at Jane she was now sitting up, her fingers gently tracing my hand.

"How long?" I asked.

"Three days." she mummers, in a louder voice she said "Lilly, take Mara and go get some food." She held up her credit chip.

"Come on kiddo." Lilly flashed me a smile and snapped the chip out of Jane's hand and was out the door Mara following as fast as her chubby legs could. Jane turned a pensive look back in my direction.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"Navesky has been bringing us and taking us home. Officer Cain has been taken care of the animals." Jane nibbles on her lip, and traces my hand some more. Finally she turns back to me and I instantly recognize the look she is giving me. It's the same look she gives me when she wants something. But know it will put a burden on me, because she physically cannot take care of what she wants on her own...It's the same look she got each time she talked me in to getting a new animal. Two goats, eight chickens, and a pig later, I am well versed in that look.

"Her name is Mara; you save her life, there were no other survivors. They tell me you ran in to the building. You also try to fight off the firemen, they said you keep yelling to save the child." she frowned.

"You would have done the same." I replied, then trying to brighten the mood, "it's not like it was an exploding volcano or anything." Her laugh ended with a cough.

"Yeah I would have. Sometimes..." She shook her head not finishing the thought.

"What is she doing in my room?" I asked. Already knowing where this conversation was going to go.

"Official she not in this room. She is still a patient of the hospital, they've cleared her but there letting her stay here till they can find someone to take her in... some of the nurse have brought old toys and clothes for her."

"What about her extend family?" I asked.

"All of her family on planet was in the house. They have found family off planet, but none of them want her. The one that did indicate he might...well they decide it might not be the best for her. He has a record..." Jane snarled a bit at that.

"I was wondering if maybe, we could take her in?" Jane finally blurted out. I reached up and gentle ran my claws along her hair and face.

"of course, love." The smile that Jane gave me, reminds me why I had married her, why I had followed her into hell and I would do it all over again to get that smile.

***

"Is that THE commander Shepard?" a hissing whisper cut thru the background noise.

"You mean the woman with the turian, and the two kids?" a second whisper asked. Carefully I glance around, pinpointing the people a few tables over. Two older human women. Nothing to worry about then, just gossiping,

"It's too bad, a nice looking woman like that she marries a turian." the first voice drips with distain. I see Lilly fist clinch, but Jane keeps talking oblivious to the conversation. I catch Lilly's eyes and shake my head. She makes a face, at the next whisper.

"My son would have made a better husband and father." the first voice added. Lilly got a calculating look on her face, then leaned over planted a kiss on my mandible.

"You're the best Dad ever!" She said loud enough for the two women to hear.

"Thanks Lil." I replied as I reached over and mused up her hair. She batted my hand away. We watched as the two woman hurried away. Lilly giggled and so did little Mara, but only because big sis did.

"What did I miss?" Jane asked her head cocked to one side.

"Nothing much. So where we going to catch a play?" Lilly said, attempted to changing the subject.

"Well, which one are showing, and don't forget you have to do a report over it for school." Jane said allowing the subject to be changed. Lilly opened up a brochure.

"Uh. The Elcor Hamlet-"

"NO!!!" Both Jane and I said at the same time. Jane coughed once, and then smiled at our outburst.

"Okay...How about the turian-human remake of Romeo and Juliet?"

"What's that one about?" I ask not that familiar with human plays.

"Well the turian are the Montagues, and humans are the Capulets. The turian Romeo falls in love with the human Juliet. The two are married. However there families fight and the two are killed in the fighting. It brings about the end of the fighting." Lilly replied, then continued with "there is also a Gilbert and Sullivan play, do you have a preference."

"Gilbert and Sullivan..." Jane's eyes light up. "Garrus did you ever hear Mordin do his rendition of the 'The Major-General's Song'? He did a few other patter songs for me, but I always like the major general song the best."

"No I don't believe I did." I replied remembering the fast talking salarian.

"So you want to go to the Gilbert and Sullivan then?" Lilly asked.

Jane shook her head, "No, just remembering. I think the Romeo and Juliet will be the best choice, you'll have some interesting perspective on it, and I doubt that anyone else in your class will be doing a piece over it." Lilly snorted. I opened my mouth to make a comment, but snapped it shut when I smelt a very familiar smell. One that I hoped I would not cross again. Looking around I spotted him. His back held ramrod straight as he walked towards my table. I growled.

"Garrus what's wrong?" Shepard asked just loud enough for me to hear. I did not answer, I did not have too.

"Garrus." his voice cut, his eyes taking in Jane, Lilly, Mara, and finally settling on me.

"Who is that dad?" Lilly asked her eyes hard.

"Vakarian." I replied not even willing say his first name. Not after our last conversation. "Please leave. I am enjoying dinner with my family." I turned to Mara, frowning as I pulled a table knife out of her hands and placing a crayon so she could scribble on the paper some more.

"So you have a family now. I did not think that was possible." He sneered, reminding me of the turian counselor.

"So you took your mate back after she cheated on you?" I felt Jane freeze, and then heard her start to curse. Turning to look at him, it dawned on me what he was implying. That Jane had cheated on me. That the children were hers... I saw his face harden he was please with the verbal wound he inflected. Blood was rushing in my ears. _'Rip his face off. Show him that you will not allow anyone to talk that way about you wife, your mate.'_ I growled low and bunched ready to leap at him, I saw the panic in his face as he realized he had gone too far. I was please, but one last flicker of self-control stopped me. _'How will Lilly perceive this if you hit him?'_ I stopped myself on the edge of the lunge, reaching across the table grabbing Lilly in mid lunge.

"Let me get him." she stated in a growling threat. I see his face open in surprise.

"Lilly, what have I said about fighting?" I asked, doing my best to keep my own anger out of my voice.

"But you wanted to." she replied crossing her arms and glaring at the me.

"Yes. But I restrained myself. Now tell me why I did that?" I prodded.

Lilly let out a sigh, "Cause he has not threaten us, word can be harmful, but he did not use any word to threaten us. He also did not make any moves to pull a weapon." I watch him out of the corner of my eye as several different emotions run across his face. Finally he sagged a little.

"You've change Garrus."

"Yes." was all I replied with. Distracted as Mara threw a crayon, "no throwing things." I gently reprimanded her.

"Garrus, don't let _Her_ death change you the way it did me." His eyes softened as he glance at Lilly and Mara again, "take good care of them." Then he turned and left. I realized that was the close I would ever get of an apology from my father.

_'I don't do well with grey. What would you do Shepard?'_

_'I wouldn't let it change me,' she smiled hopefully up at me, 'not in that way.'_

* * *

well one more chapter down. and oh my goodness, this one shot story has taken on a life of its own :)

that being said, it was brought to my attention that my spelling and grammar need work. and I agree, as much as I love to write, English is not my strong suite (I would like to say that it is in fact possible to pass high school with D's in English. :D )

I know that the last time I was actively writing. Fanfiction was working on some kind of beta reader thing...so if anyone know how to use that. Want to be my beta reader. Or you just want to send me a comment that will not show up in the review section please drop me a PM. I would be over joyed.


	15. in which there is a volcano

In which there is a volcano: (possible spoiler for Firewalker DLC) set sometime during me2.

_Fire:_

"Damn Shepard, again?" Garrus shouted as he ran for the waiting Hammerhead.

"Shut up and run." Shepard snapped a few steps behind Garrus. Grunt bring up the rear.

Shepard activate the systems as quickly as possible. The lava rising steadily behind them.

"At least you're a better driver with the Hammerhead than with the Mak-" Garrus was cut off as the tank hit a outcropping of rock bashing him in to the ceiling, "or not."

"Garrus, call Joker we need an ETA." Shepard snapped.

Grunt leaned over to Garrus, "our battlemaster has done this before?"

"Yeah, back on Therum, she used a mining laser and set off a volcanic eruption there too." Garrus told the krogan confidently. Grunt leaned back looking pleased.

"Garrus..." Shepard warned.

"Joker said he'll be at the top waiting...again."

"Garrus, if this volcano doesn't kill you I will." Shepard growled aiming the Hammerhead at the waiting Normandy.

"Always figured I would go down in a blaze of fire." Garrus retorted.

"Glory." Shepard corrected as the Hammerhead slide into the hanger.

***

_Yellow (gold):_

"Joker." Shepard came in to the cockpit trying to get Joker's teasing out of the way while she figure appropriate punishment for Garrus.

"Commander I know it's be a while since I had to you know...Pull you out of an exploding volcano! But just so you know it's not good for the paint." Joker tossed over his shoulder, watching her from the corner of his eyes.

"If I had known activating the senor would have set that volcano off. Trust me I would of held off." Shepard replied with a tight smile.

"That two medals you own me now. Remember I like gold." Joker said spinning his chair back around. Shepard just rolled her eyes.

***

_Advertisement:_

"Shepard, are you looking for plaque or certificate to give your employees to show how well they are doing. Then come down to Big Al's trophy emporium. Are you perhaps needing a trophies or medals to show interoffice competition who won. Then come down to Zakera ward twenty." Shepard froze at the ad looking over at it she blink a few times.

"Shepard?" Thane said, as Jacob and he stopped and wait for Shepard to catch back up.

"Change of plans we need to go to Zakera ward twenty." Shepard turned for the public transit. Jacob ran a finger along his gun, "what for?"

"I own Joker two medals and I plan to deliver." Shepard responded.

"Welcome!" the man behind the counter greeted the three shoppers.

"I need two medals, in gold if you have it." Shepard said cutting right to the reason.

"of course, what would you like for them to say?"

"i need both to say 'galaxies greatest pilot' with one also saying 'Therum' ...can you do images of say a ship if I provide a picture?" Shepard asked, ignoring the look Jacob and Thane traded.

"Yes." the sales man said confidently.

"Great! Then put this picture on one medal with the words 'galaxies' greatest pilot' and 'Therum'." Shepard sent an image of the first Normandy. "The second one needs to say 'galaxies' greatest pilot' and 'Karumto'. With this image on it." Shepard sent an image of the second Normandy. "Oh, and could you put like a volcano on the back of both medals?" the man looked a bit perplex but nodded. He punched a several button on his datapad then turned it around to show her.

"Like this ma'am?"

"Perfect. How long till they're done?" She handed over her credit chip.

"About two hours." he replied running it thru and handing it back

"We'll be back then." Shepard turned and head out the door, the two crewmen falling in behind.

"You know siha, this going to make him insufferable." Thane murmured. Shepard just nodded with a smile.

* * *

played the Firewalker pack content and was upset that Joker or Garrus did not say anything about the exploding volcano. so this is my take on it's aftermath. also i wrote this dabble format... once again just trying to get back in to the swing of things.


	16. in which mischief is managed

Mischief Managed:(another drabble chapter in honor of 4-1, set sometime around me2 )

"Commander I am so glad you're here, and Garrus too." Joker said getting out of his chair.

"What do you need Joker?" Shepard asked head cocking to the side.

"I, uh...I just need you let you know Edi and I... well Edi, do you want to tell them?" Joker turned to the blue sphere.

"What my love is trying to tell you is we are getting married." Edi said her voice taking a happy tone.

"Uh Joker is that even possible." Shepard asked once she picked her mouth off the floor.

"Yeah Edi found a loop hole in the paperwork. She the greatest." Joker gushed.

"You too love, you know how to push all the right buttons." Edi voice turned sappy. Garrus shook his head trying to get the images out and then slipped out the door before anyone noticed.

"What about that Henley girl you where seeing?" Shepard asked slowly inching for the door.

Joker snorted, "Oh her? So last year, Edi is my one true love." Joker leaned in close to Shepard and whispered, "she like me on my knees."

Shepard stood for a moment mouth opening and closing before finally bleating out, "I have to go uh work!" then turned and fled.

Joker smiled and settled back in to his seat. "Nice touch with the buttons comment. So Edi, who's on our list next?"

"Thank you Jeff. I do believe that Kelly is next." Edi replied smugly.

"She's easy, switch a couple of her keys on her keyboard, she hunt and peaks, I wonder how long till she notices."

"That is done. I have footage of Gardner trying to make scrambled eggs with the hard boiled eggs. Grunt has not noticed the 'I stop for bunnies' sign on his back yet, though several people have made comments to him. Jacob was also quite perplex that all his underwear has been replace with ladies panties and bras. Also Donnelly over heard him and now the whole crew knows and is teasing him. Miranda mention the same thing happened to her underwear. The two switched their underwear, but are still being teased."

"Excellent, I think we should give it a few more hours before we tell everyone what's up."

"I like April fool's day Jeff, are they any other traditions that I am missing that are fun?" Edi asked.

"Just wait for talk like a pirate day."


	17. White

White: (me2)

Joker plodded towards the mess hall, the white towel in his hand dragging behind him. Gardner raised an eyebrow as he handed Joker his tray. Joker looked down at the food and shrugged. Not wholly pleased with the selection. He settled down at the table, throwing his towel around his shoulders.

"Joker it's after noon, why are you still in a bathrobe and pajamas?" Tali asked coming in to the mess hall. The machine part in her hand forgotten momentarily as she took in Joker's appearance. He smiled, shakeing his head declining to answer. Tali edged around Joker and headed out of the room, the part clutched close to her chest. Just as she reached the door, Joker called out.

"Don't worry, I'm mostly harmless."

Shepard did not bat an eye as she took in Joker's outfit. She did cocking her head to the side and asked, "I thought that would be April second?"

"No ma'am." Joker replied both pleased and surprised that she knew. "How did you know?"

"Watched the movie." Shepard shrugged, and head back for her cabin.

Gardner fidgeted, finally asked "What?"

"42." Came Joker's reply as he finished his lunch. He stood up to return his empty tray as Shepard came back in. She was wearing her robe over her day uniform, and a towel slung over one shoulder. Joker snorted giving Shepard a thumbs up, and headed back for the elevator.

"Commander?" Gardner exclaimed, his hand atomically fixing a plate for her as she came over. Shepard smiled enigmatically and pulling out a data pad to read as she sat down.

"I think you humans have a saying for situations like this Gardner." Garrus answered, pulling his MRE out of the pantry and heading back to his station.

"Which saying?" Gardner asked fixing another plate for the diminutive comm. officer who kept eyeing Shepard.

"Just smile and nod." Garrus replied, as laughter echoed down the hallway.

May 25 is not only Towel day in honor of 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' it is also Geek Pride Day, celebrating the premiere of the first Star Wars movie in 1977.


	18. Father

A/N: i don't usually do note in the front but, I'm playing with writeing style a bit so I'm give the heads up. for the foreseeable future all chapters will be drable based. so they range anywhere from a couple of lines, to couple thousand words. the inspiring word will be followed by : with the time frame set in ().

and in honor of Father's day i post...

Father: (post ME3)

"Dad I have a report I have to do for class. I have to do a short biography over some one we know. And I was thinking either you or mom, do you mind if I ask some questions?" Mara asked holding up a datapad and stylist.

"Sure-" Garrus was cut off as Kaidan came tearing thru the living room.

"Come here you Brat! I will put you in the freezer when I catch you." Lilly came running thru the room waiving several bras in her hands.

"Perhaps we should go to my office though?" he stated knowing that quiet was not something easily attained in the living areas of the house.

"So what do you need?" Garrus settled in his office chair, Mara in the chair across the desk.

"Well I guess we should start at the beginning. When did you first meet?" Mara asked consulting her datapad.

"Well..."

Beginnings:

The first thing he notices about her was her scent. It smelt like Palaven after a storm, clean, but with a sharp ionized smell, turning around he came face to face with the short woman... maybe not short by human standers.

"My name's Garrus Vakarian, You're Commander Shepard?" He said trying to keep his anger at the executor out of his voice.

"Yes I'm Commander Shepard," She responded clasping her hands behind her back.

"I was the C-sec officer that was in charge of the Saren case." Garrus replied.

"This is Staff Lieutenant Alenko, and Gunnery Chief Williams. They were with me..." Shepard introduces her companion. Garrus nodded to them.

"I wish I had better news, I was close to a break thru on one of my contacts." Garrus shrugged, a habit he had pick up from fellow human c-sec officers.

"Commander I think they're ready for us." Alenko mummer nodding towards Anderson.

"Good luck." Garrus said as she walked away

"Thanks I think we're going to need it." Shepard snorted as she heads for the councilor. Garrus gave one last look at the human woman, something about the way she carried herself... Garrus shook his head and head back for his office, her scent still strong.

'I need a vacation or maybe a date.'

"When was the first time you knew you had feeling for mom?" Mara asked eyes twinkling. Garrus closed his eyes searching back...

"Back on the original Normandy..."

Touch:

Garrus came in to the kitchen area passing Alenko who looked upset. Shepard was setting at the table running a finger along the top of her cup. Garrus fixed himself a plate of food and settled across the table.

"Garrus." Shepard greeted with a nod.

"Shepard, may I ask a...personal question?" Garrus asked pushing his food to the side.

"Sure, but I might not answer." Shepard mouth twisted in to a small smile.

"He likes you, so what is keeping you from..." Garrus hesitated looking for the right word. "I think the human term is blowing off some steam?" Shepard face flushed pink for a few seconds before fading.

"Why do you ask Garrus?"

"Well, in the turian fleet, as long as it does not affect your job performance we're giving a lot more freedom. If I remember right you military has fraternization rules. I was wondering if that is what is stopping you. Since he does not seem to mind ignoring them." Garrus stated.

"Well I guess that is part of it, we do have rules against dating your senior or underling. Since I'm a Specter, I could probably get around it. He's just not me type. I once dated a guy named Garth, Kaidan reminds me a bit of him."

"If he is not then what is your type? Liara perhaps?" Garrus asked. Shepard laughed, shaking her head,

"No thank you I made that clear to her. It would be like dating a high schooler. She a good person, but sometimes I look at her and think she can't be much older than eighteen. As for type... well usually I go for taller men with blue eyes. They have to have a good since of humor. Scars are a plus." Shepard smiled then tossed back, "how about you Garrus what's your type?"

"Well," Garrus seemed to think about this, "a small waist, nice fringe-"

"Fringe?" Shepard interrupted. Garrus lowered and turned his head so the spikes off the back of his head where closer to Shepard, pointing to it he replied.

"That's our fringe. It's-" He stopped as Shepard reached up and gently ran a finger down it. Garrus unconsciously leaned into it, closing his eyes.

"Garrus, are you purring?" Shepard asked pulling her hand away.

Garrus snapped upright, stuttering out, "I...uh. I've got to...Mako." And high tailed it for the elevator.

"Shepard, you're an evil woman. Too bad the turian can't take cold showers like your human men can. Though you try something like that with me and I'll just take you right there." Wrex gaffed as he pulled out a container of food and head back to his usual spot.

"Can't take...oh dear." Shepard slumped down on the table her face turning red. "Note to self, look up inappropriate places to touch on non-human species..."

family:

"Thanks dad, I think I'll send some question to Uncle Joker. Do you think he'll answer them?" Mara asked putting away her datapad.

"Yes I'm sure he will, jus-" Garrus was interrupted by Lilly slamming the door open.

"What am I going to do? Kadian put all my bras in the freezer and I have to get to work!" Lilly stood there brandishing the bras in Garrus face. Garrus stood there for a few moments before his brain kicked in and he closed his eye's placing a hand over them.

"Could you possible put on a shirt?" Garrus asked almost too calmly.

"What? You've seen boobs before." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"What-no-but-" Garrus sputtered.

"Dad, you were in the military. I'm head for boot camp in like six months." Lilly shrugged, eyeing the still cold bras.

"Yes but, THEY WHERE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" he stated his voice going up an octave.

"You know sis, if you toss them in the dryer for a few minutes they'll warm back up." Mara pointed out.

"Oh good idea." Turing Lilly left the room.

"Dad I don't think I've ever seen you flustered. I'll have to remember that." Mara tossed over her shoulder as she left.

"I love my family, I love my family, I love my family..." was all that Garrus kept repeating.


	19. Movie night

Movie night: (after me3)

"Tomorrow's Western!" Kaidan yelled settling on the floor with his pizza and drink.

"Ne'ah." Ashley responded, settling next to her twin.

Mara rolled her eyes and flopped on the big couch.

"Firefly, it's an old TV show we can watch a couple of episodes and it would be about the same length as a movie. It's space western, Kaiden you like it it's very western like, Ashley, you like it, it set in space. Mara, you'll love Kaylee the mechanic girl. Mom you like that Star Wars movie right? You'll like this, it kind of like Star Wars if the Rebels had lost. And you love Malcolm he's the Captain." Lilly smiled sprawling out in the chair one leg over arm plate settled on her stomach.

"And me?" Garrus asked as he settled in next to Jane on the smaller couch.

"Sorry dad no aliens. But I think you'll like Zoë, she the second in command."

"I wanted my movie." Kaiden sulked.

"You chose last time." Jane said, "actually it is Lilly's turn, so Firefly it is."

a/n

alright I need help deciding who I should kill Kaidan or Ashley. Working a couple of new chapters. I currently could go either way. and I need help deciding. :(


	20. Broken

Broken: (somewhere between me2-and end of me3)

"Shepard I think it's a bit odd that my food stock are getting lower faster than they should be." Garrus said from his spot on the couch making notes on a report.

"I think we just miss inventory your food last time. It happens." Shepard shruged a reple looking thru her own report.

"Commander, I have determined there is an intruder on board." Edi came to life on the pad by the door.

"What?" Shepard asked already pulling on her armor, living by the turian saying; _'Always keep your armor and your weapons where you can find them in the dark.'_ Not that it was ever dark in her bedroom.

"I became aware of anomaly with some of the cameras shutting down at odd times. I thought perhaps Kasumi was testing out some new abilities. But after running thru some records I realized that this was not the case."

"Where is he?" Shepard snapped pulling out her pistol.

"In the cargo hold fixing the hammerhead." Shepard slammed to a stop looking at Edi's eye. Garrus nearly plowing over her.

"What do mean fixing the Hammerhead?" Shepard gaped. Something that sound suspiciously like a sigh came over the speakers.

"He is repairing it. As in making it work after the last time you drove it. Logging you out." Edi huffed.

"I think she has been spending too much time with Joker." was Garrus response. Shepard nodded and headed for the elevator.

888

Garrus and Shepard slightly made thru way over to where the hammerhead was parked, and sure enough there was a turian standing there a wrench in one hand, munching on one of Garrus MRE in with the other. He seemed to be considering what to work on next. Shepard signal for Garrus to stay hidden. After his nod, she slipped out of hiding. Holding her pistol but pointing it away from the turian.

"Don't move turian." she barked. He dropped the wrench, and then stumbled a bit trying to pick it up. Almost as if his body was too big for him. Shepard remember watching her older brother go thru a similar stage when he turned seventeen.

"How old are you turian?" she asked blinking the memory away

"Twenty." the turian said ducking his head. she noticed his voice was not a deeply resonate as most other turian she had met. And the snort from where Garrus was hiding let her know that he was most likely lying. Taking a stab she said,

"You can't be much old than sixteen. Shouldn't you be at boot camp?"

The surprise on his face as his head shot up, confirmed her guess.

"No, I never got to go." he replied once again ducking his head.

She motion Garrus out from his spot. Feeling that Garrus might put the kid at ease.

Garrus asked "Why not?" Eyeing the marking on the kid's face. The kid ducked his head even more and shuffle from foot to foot.

"My mother and I fled Taetrus before the war broke out, we wound up on Omega. My mother was killed by some Blue Suns. The said something about arch angle not being dead. She told me to hide and I did. I should have..." the turian boy stood there shoulder slump in defeat. Garrus made a pained sound and looked over at Shepard. She took a deep breath knowing what Garrus wanted.

"You've been fixing my hammerhead?" Shepard asked.

"Oh yes," his head came up and his eyes light up a bit. "She is a wonderful tank; I even got the boosters to give a five percent increase in power without taking it from anywhere else." Shepard smiled slightly.

"I can get you to turian boot camp, or I can offer you a position here pending check out of the hammer head."

"Can I say please." he asked looking down again, "I can keep the shuttle running too. But not something as big as this ship."

"My name is Jane Shepard, what is yours?" she held out her hand putting up her pistol. He took it and shook it a bit hard, seeming unaware of his own strength.

"Lucius Oraka." Lucius answered glancing over at Garrus. Garrus nodded but before he could give his name Shepard cut in.

"This is Garrus Vakarian, my mate." She then turned to Garrus, "any come of age turian ritual I should be aware of or can we just buy him a lap dance?" Lucius dropped the wrench he just picked up.

Looking between the two. Garrus laughingly responded with, "Don't worry I'll take care of the kid's come of age trails, not as stylishly as I did Grunt's of course."

"Well the lack of a thresher maw would make it a quieter coming of age I imagine." Shepard headed for the elevator. "Come along kiddo, lets get you settled in." Shepard tossed back over her shoulder. Lucius followed wondering what he had got himself into.


	21. Shotgun and water

Shotgun: (after me3)

Garrus sat on the porch in Jane's glider, gently cleaning his sniper rifle. Watching the nervous young man come up on the porch.

"Does...uh...Hi.." the man's voice cracked as it is wont to do at that age.

"DoesLillyShepardVakarian livehere?" he finally got out looking anywhere but at the Garrus and his rifle.

"Yes I recon she does." Garrus said slowly, looking the man up and down. "You treat my daughter right and me and old Betsey here won't have to come for you." The man nodded so much Garrus thought his head might fall off. Just then Lilly came out the door with Jane following behind. Lilly looked over at her dad and rolled her eyes.

"Don't mind him Tom, he's harmless. Lets go to the dance. " Lilly latched on to the man and dragged him back to his vehicle.

Jane came over and leaned on Garrus, "you are a horrible man Garrus."

"We should watch more of those old earth show. I think I am starting to like them." Garrus mandible flared in a smile as he chuckled.

* * *

Water:(anywhere pre me 3)

"you think we are trying to sell you something from a van down by the river." Shepard said glaring at the man. Garrus cocked his head to the side.

"a ...Van down by the river...?" he finally asked.

"yeah a..." Shepard looked perplex. "you know sometimes even I don't know."


	22. Enemies

Enemies:

Shepard closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, shifting to find a more comfortable position with her hands and feet cuffed. Opening her eyes she took in the room she was in, grey, windowless, and very small, the stereotypical jail cell. She reviewed in her head what went wrong to allow her to be captured. Everything had been going as planned, well as much as any battle will. Then a fire lanced into her knee, which gave out and dumped her to the ground. Before she could get to cover, turians where appearing out of every nook and cranny. In a heartbeat two had her pined and a third was injecting her with something. She heard shouts from the rest of her squad then blackness.

_There should not have been that many damn turians there, bad intel then, I'll hunt whoever gave us that intel and kill them myself. I'm glad I talked Kaidan into moving back to Earth with the kids and getting out of the military._

Shepard let her mind wonder that path, imaging little Ashley's excitement when she got her red belt, and Robert's smile when he showed off the spelling bee champion trophy and Jessica as she practice biotics with her father. Kaidan always wrote detailed letters so she felt as she was there in sprit even if she could not be in person. All three of their kids knew and understood why mom had to go off and fight in the war. Shanxi and Mindoir where just one of many attacks of this war that started with the humans finding and using Relay three-fourteen. Shepard knew it would not end until the council step in, even then it would take decades or even centuries to heal. Shepard was not sure she wanted it to stop, she had lost her entire family to turian raiders on Mindoir, countless squad mates, even the thresh maw attack on Akuze was a trap by the turians. But if this war stop then her kids-

The door opened and a blue silver turian stepped in. Shepard quickly identified its gender, rank, and markings. His markings where Pavalen's tattoo in blue, like his eyes. He was also Commander like she was. She sat up as straight as possible as he swaggered in.

"Hello commander Shepard. it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," His voice reverberated. He did not look at her however, he looked at the wall to the left, "and outside of battle." He then turned his face to look at her, and she saw the scaring on his left mandible and face. Shepard bit her lip, something about him was familiar, but the drugs they had injected into her still left her a bit fuzzy.

He squatted down and took her chin in his talons. Shepard jerked her head back, but he kept hold of her.

"5923-AC-2826, Commander Shepard." Was her response.

"I see that I might have to refresh your memory a bit." He released her violently, nicking her face. Standing up he looked down at her condescendingly. Shepard snarled and tried to stand up too. When she had almost got up, he kicked out a leg, and used his spur to dump her on her back. Five more times she tried to get up, before staying on the ground glaring at him.

"You are a stubborn one Shepard. I knew you where. The report of you killing Saren and Nhilus was very informative." He replied.

"Who are you?" Shepard spat out.

"Garrus Vakarian." Garrus replied staring down at her.

Shepard felt herself go cold, she knew him. Her squad and her had been hunting him for four years. She thought she had got him on Omega... "You should have been dead."

"Ah yes, I was very lucky. There was a doctor nearby that patched me up, ex-STG. I have been laying low, and taking out your allies." He settled down on his spurs, "have you heard from that quarian trash lately." Garrus tapped the side of his head as if in thought, "Sal'Lee, no Tam'Zoha, oh yes I remember Tali'Zora?" Shepard swallowed and shook her head.

"Oh you didn't hear? I let one of my men have her. I'm afraid that she came down with a nasty cold, they are quite fragile species, she never recovered." He smiled, showing his row of sharp teeth.

"You bastard." Shepard stated coolly.

"The two Krogan put up quite a fight, as well as the assassin. And your ship was taken the same time you where." Garrus slid in closer to Shepard. She closed her eyes and willed the tears not to fall. They would only give him more ammo.

"I have I told you what a lovely family you have. Your smallest one it turning out a bit like the woman you named her after. Too bad she was killed in the hunt for Saren, and did not get to see her name sake." Shepard eyes flashed and she started to head butt him, but he did not give her the chance to. Garrus grabbed the back of her head and leaned in close almost but not quite touching his forehead to hers, she could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Don't worry love; they are safe from us as long as they stay on earth. We have not found a way to pluck them off earth...yet." He then licked her neck. "You have more pressing worries lovely." She whimpered as he started to rip her clothes, not being careful with his talons.

"Jane wake up." Garrus said, shaking her. He froze when she leapt out of bed and snatch the gun off the dresser, aiming it at him.

"Jane, what's wrong." Garrus said soothingly. Shepard hand shook, but did not lower the gun.

"Garrus?" Shepard blink and woke up a bit more. Lowering her gun but not releasing it. "It was a nightmare. I think you should go...for a bit, let me sort it out.". Garrus made his way out the room, careful not to make any sudden moves. After he was gone she collapse in the corner of the room, wishing that her nightmares where not so realistic.


	23. kick in the head

Kick in the Head: (me1)

Shepard wander thru the ship, trying to find someone to talk to keep the nightmares at bay. But of the people up where on duty. So she head for the elevator. Coming out of the elevator she noticed Garrus working on the Mako.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked settling on one of the boxes nearby.

"Shouldn't you?" he replied as he straightened up from his work. Shepard just smiled, so Garrus continued, "Unless we have a mission I usually sleep in the second shift."

"Do you mind I just wanted some company?" she asked rubbing her lower chest. Garrus shook his head a turned back to his work. A comfortable silence fell upon them.

"Have you ever fought a thresh maw before yesterday?" Shepard asked breaking the silence. Garrus finished tighten the bolt and turned to her.

"Yes, back when I was with the Hierarchy, my squad took out one. It was a vicious battle. Have you, before yesterday?" he asked seeing the need in her face to talk.

"Sort of," she replied rubbing hard on her chest her eyes far away. Garrus mandible twitched in worry; finally he reached out and pulled her hand away to stop it from rubbing her chest.

"What's wrong Shepard." he asked letting go of her hand. She looked at him closely, and then lifted up the bottom of the tank top she wore to show the greenish stain on her lower chest.

"Is that...it not fresh?" he said after a moment of study. She shook her head and dropped the shirt.

"No, I got it several years ago. On Akuze" Shepard close her eyes and recounted the story.

* * *

"Major, I don't think this is a good place to make camp, it's too flat and the rocks will provide cover for invading forces." Lieutenant Shepard survived the area, it was slightly bowl shaped with the occasional outcropping of waist high, flat rocks.

"Thank you for the input Lieutenant, but I think this will be a good spot, we'll look for what took out the colonist in the morning." The major stated, "have the men bed down. You can take second watch." then he spun with military precision and limped away. Shepard bit her lip, "Well isn't that just a kick to the head." she muttered then raising her voice to flag a nearby solider, "Sergeant."

There was a rumble beneath Shepard, she rolled out of her bedroll and grabbed her assault rifle. She was a few steps out of her tent when the ground exploded beneath her. Finding herself flying thru the air, she felt something burn on her chest. Then her arm and shoulder shatter as it took the landing on one of the outcropping of rocks. Then nothing as her head hit the rock.

"I woke up a week later, with a mostly healed arm and shoulder, a funky stain that somehow did not dissolve me. And as the only survivor of my squad. Apparently the rock I landed on kept me safe from it." Shepard finished up, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. Garrus heisted then leaned over and gave Shepard a hug. He had seen humans doing this to console one another. Though his people only used it with mates, it felt right as Shepard leaned in to his chest and silently cried. Garrus was not sure if it was a few minutes or a few hours later, Shepard pulled back and ran an arm across her eyes.

"Sorry. I should not have." Shepard bit her lip then finished in a rush, "Sorry, you had to see that."

"Not at all, it's what friends do right?" Garrus smiled worriedly hoping he would accept his offer of friendship.

"Right. Thank-" Shepard interrupted herself with a yawn, "you. Oh, I guess maybe I should go to bed."

"Will you be all right?" Garrus asked in concern.

"Yes I think I will now." Shepard smiled slightly gently patted Garrus on the shoulder as she left.

_'It wouldn't work, humans and turians don't mix.'_ Garrus kept telling himself as he watched her walk away. Maybe if he said it enough to himself, someday he would start to believe it.

* * *

an: so I noticed a lot of people will put what there listen to while writing, even big fully size books authors are. I don't because my playlist is... eclectic. it might be Kelly Clarkson, followed by the Who, Enya, Ninja turtles sound track, Jpop, Fiddling music, Flogging molly, finally 40's big band music (I really like the song, I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire by Ink Spots, most of you have heard this song for the fallout commercials.:)


	24. sixtyseven

67% (aka why he does so much calibrations) (me2)

"ARGGGGGGG." Came the roar from the main battery. In the mess room several people glanced at each other, however Tali just giggled.

"Don't worry he's all bark." Tali answer the unvoiced question from the crew members near her.

"I wonder what went wrong." Gabby asked looking up from her meal. Tali shrugged as she heard Garrus thumping loudly up the hall way.

"Tali, how?" Garrus looked at Tali pleading.

"How what?" Tali looked up at the towering turian.

"Everything is in a base ten." Garrus held out his hands. "Why can't they be sensible and have a base six system?" At this Garrus wiggled his six taloned fingers. "How can you keep it running when it...Argg." Garrus slumped down next to Tali, ignoring the looks from the Cerberus crew members.

"We may have started out as a base six, but we've learned to adapt to other numbering systems. Did you know that asari are a base eight system?" Tali replied offhandedly. Garrus head thumped to the table.

"Gixlouza, I only manage to actual work sixty-seven percent of the time, the other thirty-four is spent fixing errors in base differences." Garrus grumbled.

"It'll get easier with time." Tali chuckled as she head back for the engineering room.

*-+/

* * *

an: I am going to try to update a bit more often, I have close to 50 pages typed that I need to read thru and then post. so far something like 40,000 words...agh that a lot.  
also would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, faved, or alerted this story. :) hope you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it.  
also dark Garrus from Shepard's dream might make another appearance, or even spin off to its own story. I would love to see an au, with the turains and humans still at war. Where Shepard and Garrus are arch nemesis. Even if I have to write it myself.


	25. Night

Night: (between me1 and me2)-

Chakwas leaned back in her chair reading the medical journal. After a moment she shook her head and looked around, it was never completely quite here on the Mars Naval Medical Centre, but it was not a warship or a ship at all. Chakwas glanced over at the picture on her desk. Sighing she put down her journal, and picked up her latest letter, this one from Joker.

-**to the crazy old lady.**

** I'm doing fine; you remember the job I got almost two years ago? Well some days I fell a bit like Charon, at least the dog is nice. Don't worry mom, I will watch out for its teeth. **

**You know that new procedure that you where telling me about? Yeah it's a bitch. But I can walk better now, no longer have to where the brace... unless I want to go dancing, then I still have to wear the brace.**

** -your favorite son J**

**p.s. if someone comes knocking, take it. Shep is Heracles.**

Chakwas shook her head, she was a bit confused about a part of Joker's letter, she got that he was working for Cerberus, and did not trust them. But what was that bit about Shepard?

There was a knock on her door. Chakwas glanced at the clock. It was much too late for anyone to be visiting her. No one came to her door for emergency, they would call. Curious she got up an answered the door.

"Doctor Chakwas?" The slightly over weight man asked. When she nodded he smiled, "May I come in I have an offer for you? It will get you off planet side duty and back with some of the people you use to work with? Though I will admit, it is something of a suicide run." Chakwas looked deep at him, but all she kept thinking was the last line of Jokers letter.

"Of course please come in. I had been posting feelers, since I can retire at anytime." Chakwas let him in.

Yes, she would follow Shepard in to Hades it's self, and trust her to get them all out again. Who else would Cerberus bring back from the place they guarded?


	26. Token

Token: (me2)

Shepard leaned back looking thru the dossier, a half eaten plate of food forgotten next to a slowly warming gin and tonic.

"So, Krogan mad scientist, check. Salarian doctor former STG, check. Convicted biotic, check. Vigilantly that specializes in small group tactics, Check. Thief, most famous, Check. And finally mercenary accepting a suicide mission, Check." She mutter out loud skimming thru the files.

"_Hey __Commander__, what are you doing?"_ Joker voice called out of the speackers, distracted from her reading.

"Skimming thru the dossiers, are you listening to what I'm doing again?" She answers without looking up, instead reaching for her drink and sipping.

_"No__, well sort of__, sounds like quite the team your building, but where's your token turian?"_ Joker asked, Shepard's head snapped up, instinctually looking at the ceiling.

"Do what?" she asked setting down her drink again.

"_Well seems like we have __the token__ Krogan, the token __Salarian, a__ token solider, that Jacob by the way. __A__ t__oken mercenary, it's nice the krogan doesn't have to fill __two__ parts. The token biotic, that's Jack. __So all we need now is the t__oken turian, token __quarian__, __the __token kid, and token ex cop. __P__ersonal __I'm__ ho__p__eing Tali __joins__ us, so that__ marked off__. __And maybe that mercenary or your vigilantly is an ex cop__,__ so that __checked__. So__ all w__e need is the __token__ kid, __and the__turian__."_ Joker's monolog had Shepard shaking her head, but it made since in a weird, joker kind of way.

"You forgot the token archaeologist and asari." she replied pointing out Liara.

_"__On__ no, how could __I__ forget her?" _Joker laugh and responded with mock horror. the two sat in friendly silences, finally Shepard broke it.

"I would like to find another turian but I would rather..." Shepard did not let that thought finish. Instead she picked up one of the dossiers.

"Five credits that the one called Archangel is a turian." Shepard replied looking thru it one more time.

_"I'll take that bet, what make you think that it's a turian?" _

"The squad dynamics, the hit and fade, the precision, all remind me of the way Garrus," her voice cracked, but she was able to get his name out at least. "Describe the way that the Cabals worked."

"_You're__ going after archangel first?"_ Joker asked. Shepard snorted.

"Of course, I doubt a day or two will make that much difference to the doctor for finding a cure, it'll piss Tim and Miranda off. And," She rolled her shoulders, "I think it will be a nice warm-up."

_"__Cause__not__hing__ ever goes right or easy."_Joker replied.

"That right, Mr. Murphy is a bitch, and I would like to know what I did to him or his wife, Karma, to deserve this." Joker's laughter echoed over the speakers. And Shepard felt a little more of herself click in to place.


	27. Lesbian, Food, Stones

an: this drabble idea came not from a word prompt but from a guy at work that overheard something and took it the wrong way...

Lesbians: (me2 ish)

"What!" Shepard yelped, mouth hanging open.

"The contact refused to give this information to anyone that is not a lesbian." Miranda replied calmly handing the osd over.

"That is just..." Shepard sighed. "I don't think much of an actor." Shepard shrugged looking over at Miranda.

"I figured do nothing overt, and leave our comment worded the worse possible way." Miranda mouth twitched, "If you talk like Garrus and we should be fine."

"Alright let's go, though I doubt this'll ever be something I'll tell my grandkids about." Shepard replied with a snort.

/*-+

The man looked between the two woman eyes brows raised. Finally he stepped forward and shook the offered hand.

"Hello my name Shepard."

"Tosh." He replied.

"Nice meting you, though I will admit, I am bad with names." Shepard glanced over at Miranda mouth in a sly smile. "Right Miranda."

"As long as you don't forget mine, that's all that matters." Miranda replied as they sat at the table. Drinks where order and once they arrived, Shepard tuned out Miranda and the man, scanning for possible hostiles, trusting Miranda to get the job done. She was brought back sharply in to the conversation when Miranda said, "well there was that incident with the frozen grapes, and she had to jump up and down to get it out."

"That was fun, even with the...odd...bruises." Shepard laughed watching the man's eyes grow very round.

"Well, thank you for the informative time, here is your osd. It was nice meeting you. I thought you were kind of a bitch but you're cool. You're the pimp." He said. Shepard mouth twists in to a sly smile again.

"That's not what I would call her." Shepard replied getting up from the booth and heading for the door. Miranda chuckling behind her. Once they were far enough away Miranda stepped up next to Shepard.

"Good job."

"I enjoyed that. That reminds me. Tuesday want to get the girls together?" Shepard asked.

"You kick out the live in, and let the girls know. I'll procure the food this time. No frozen grapes." Miranda dead paned. The two looking at each other, mouths twitching in a smile.

=-=-=-=ME-=-=-=-=-=

Food (before Lesbians):

"Tali?" Gabby pushed her hair back nervously.

"Yes Gabby." Tali turned to look at the engineer, brow ridge rising in surprise at Gabby's nervousness.

"I was thinking, the Commander has done a lot for us, you know with picking up that part for Ken and me, and helping with you, and that thing with Miranda sister and Thane's son. And making sure Rolston family got word that they might want to get off that colony." Gabby ran a hand thru her hair again, leaving a smug of grease. Tali made a continue motion with her hand. "Well I was wondering if there was something we could do for her. If nothing else maybe a girls night out. Or in?"

"That's a wonderful idea Gabby. In fact I think I'll go tell Shepard we are going to do it." Tali squealed a bit in happiness at this great idea. Already her mind running thru thing that needs to be done. She would put Shepard herself in charge of food. And maybe talk to Miranda about who and how to invite the girls of Normandy.

/*-+

Shepard's room was not packed per say but fuller than they had ever been. The group commonly referred to as the ground crew was there, Miranda in the chair. Samara sat cross legged on the floor near the wall. Jack perched on the bed as if she owned the room. Kasumi curled on the couch chatting with Tali. But along with them was what was usually called the ship crew (or Cerberus dogs, by a few of the ground crew.) Chakwas sat in another chair. Kelly sat on the floor chatting to Miranda. Angela Patel sat on the other end of the couch chatting with Jessica Goldstein. Gabriella Daniels, Melanie Moeller and Eveline Lundin, where sitting on the floor leaning against the foot of the bed chatting. The last two women of the Normandy where on duty right now and had to miss. But Patel and Moeller had promised to switch them out next time if they were on station again.

Drinks where had all around, from non alcoholic for Goldstein (who was had duty station soon) to Shepard drinking her gin and tonic leaning against the wall between the office and bedroom. To Jack with a bottle of whiskey. And everyone one, even Jack, was playing nice.

"Hey thought we were going to have food boss lady." Jack called out.

"Yes, here." Shepard pulled out the food out of her condenser unit below the coffee table, setting the snacks out on the table. She had raided the food from the supplies picked up at their last stop. Every one plied up plates with food.

"So Jack truth or dare?" Kelly asked. Jack rolled her eyes at the absurdity of playing children games.

"Truth."

"Wuss." Someone muter. Several people laughed. Jack just snorted.

"Have you ever worn a jockstrap?" Kelly asked giggling.

"What the Hell kinda of question is that?" Jack asked taking a swig of her drink.

"Just answer the question." Shepard snapped good naturally as she set on the couch between Tali and Angela.

"Yeah I have." Jack snarled, though her mouth was twist up in the corners.

"Do tell." Kasuma prompted.

"Hell no this is truth or dare, not Jack tells stories. Tali truth or dare." Jack replied.

"Ah, Dare?" Tali answer hesitantly.

"Go outside and fu...ah flirt with the first guy that you see." Jack cackled as Tali's hand started to clasp and unclasp. Finally she snatched up her dexo drink taking a big swallowed she headed for the door. "What floor?"

"Deck three. Edi can you record Tali and play back here?" Shepard said smiling as Tali left the room

"Yes commander." The bed room side of the fish tank went dark and an image of Tali in the elevator showed up. She shifted from foot to foot, the door opened and Tali stepped out and turned left, that was as far as she got as a guy came out of the rest rooms. In the loft everyone fell silent and looked at Shepard, when she burst out laughing everyone else did as well.

"Oh this is going to be good, shhhhh." Shepard tried to quite everyone down.

.

"Hey Garrus you have a moment?" Tali asked walking up to Garrus he paused and nodded. Tali reached a hand up and ran it down Garrus arm.

"You look familiar. Did you graduate from the university of handsome men?" Tali asked whishing she had drunk more.

"Tali?" Garrus asked backing up a bit. Tali followed.

"Yes Garrus?" Tali cocked her head to the side, resting her hands on her hips. Garrus scowled and backed up again, looking around for anyone. Again Tali followed. Now Garrus was backed up against the wall.

"Are you all right Tali?" he finally got out.

"I'm fine Garrus." She reached out and bushed his waist, purposely rubbing a spot that did not have any armor plating. "Do you believe in love at first sight or do I have to walk by again?" She asked holding back a giggle at Garrus horror struck face.

"Tali, Commander said to tell you that's good." Edi said. Tali did giggle and darted for the elevator, quickly pushing the button for the loft. The last thing she heard as the door closed was Garrus exclaiming.

"What in the name of Pavalan?"

.

Tali slide back in to the room, everyone laughing. But before she could ask the next question Jack throws one of the grapes at Shepard.

"Damn it these are frozen." Jack laughed as Shepard clutched her heart.

"At last I am slain but before I die..." she snatched up a grape and throws it back at Jack, who dodged the grape. Lundin laughed picked up a grape and trys to pelt Goldstein with it. Missing it hit Chakwas. Who laughed and throws her own grapes. Before long a full blown food fight had erupted, with the woman of Normandy shrieking and laughing, even Samara was covertly throwing her grapes, until Shepard voice rang out.

"Stop!" every one froze, looking at her, "I got one in my bra." She reached down her front trying to get the frozen grape out.

"Try jumping?" Kelly offered helpfully. Shepard thought this sounded like an excellent idea (wondering for a moment how much alcohol she had had?) this started some cat calls as Shepard twisted and jumped her hand reaching down her bra. Before long she growled and yanked off her shirt. The cat calls got worse.

"Got it." Shepard held out the offending grape.

.

.

In the cockpit, Joker was joined by Garrus. Both had bowl of snacks. Garrus turned to Joker.

"I like this channel. Think I can get a copy of this show." Garrus mandibles flutter in humor.

Joker snorted. "Not a problem. And I have to say damn Shep is flexible."

"I should probably break you for that." Garrus grumble good naturedly as he and Joker watched as Shepard climbed unsteadily on the coffee table still shirtless, to dance.

=-=me=-=-

Stones:

Shepard glanced over at Garrus' meal. "I guess the phrase 'like passing stones', has a different meaning to you." she wrinkled her nose as Garrus popped the small rocks in his mouth like candy.


	28. Purple

Purple (between me 2 and 3):

"Kelly how did you talk me in to this?" Shepard called thru the door of the changing room. Kelly laughed as she looked around for more outfits for Shepard to try on.

"I don't think this one looks...right."

"Well come out and let me see." Kelly head to the back of the store where Shepard was. Kelly giggled as she heard Shepard let out a string of curses that would have made a mercenary blush. Shepard finally edged out of the room glancing around to see if anyone was close by. Kelly held back her giggles. To see the Savior of the Citadel, destroy of the Collectors, and all around 'bad ass' with her shoulders bowed, head ducked, and only wearing the purple lingerie. Well almost only, the dagger strapped to her calf was an odd contrast to the purple lace bra that had a flouncy sheer piece that came just to her thighs. And the flower pattern on it was not Shepard at all. Definitely did not look Right.

"You look like a cupcake, darling." Came voice from behind Kelly. Kelly looked over at the asari that step out from stocking the racks. "You want my advice; don't buy it if it doesn't make you feel nice. You either won't wear it or you won't enjoy it."

"What would you suggest?" Kelly asked.

"Well the most import question first. Are you buying this for yourself or someone else?" The asari smiled licking her lip and waggling her eyebrows.

"Someone else." Kelly responded with a smile.

"Kelly!" Shepard snapped glaring at Kelly which she ignored.

"Is this someone a human or...something else?"

"Turian, Male." Kelly answered helpfully, at which Shepard blushed pink from head to toe. The asari looked back to Shepard apprising the outfit.

"No that will not work at all, unless you want it shredded." The asari ignored the sound that Shepard made as she turned back to the racks. "My name is Saphyria. Now with a turian you should stay away from anything with lots of ties, they have a hard time with them. Also no lace, satin, or sheer materials they sometimes catch on their plating." Saphyria held up two of the same outfit, a tight corset with a zipper down the front. And lacing on the back, made of shiny material, one in green the other in blue.

"Which color?"

"The blue." Shepard replied noting the blue was close to Garrus' tattoo. Saphyria popped her head over the rack.

"Ah so she dose speak. Any other color suggestions?" Saphyria smiled friendly.

"Ah, no, he uh likes blue...a lot." Shepard replied, Saphyria nodded dropped off the first outfit then went hunting for more.

"I don't think I have ever seen him in anything other than blue." Kelly replied, her eyes twinkling. Shepard snorted and went to change.

"He has one outfit that is not blue. When have you seen him in anything other than armor, Kelly?" Shepard replied coming out of the changing room her head held high. Before Kelly could say anything Saphyria came back around.

"Yes much better. You see your more confidante. You like that, there for you'll both enjoy it." she replied, handed more outfits to Shepard.

Shepard shook her head once again wondering how the hell she was talked into this.


	29. Birthday, Sorrow

Birthday: (in between me 1 and me 2)

Garrus ran his had along his fringe, growled and finally hit the send, before he rewrote the letter again. Hopeing he did not ruin his friendship with _Her._ Garrus shook his head and turned back to his work, he found Chellick much easier to work with... or maybe he had mellowed a bit. Thinking things thru a bit more now that he had met her.

* * *

Shepard plopped down, resting her head against the back of the chair. She had manager to remove her armor, taking a shower, eaten, finished her after mission reports, and given order to a new location in the Amada system in the Omega Nebula, where several ships had gone missing. She really should go to bed but she did not feel tired. Opening up her mail to see if she had any letters, or if it was more spam. One caught her eye. "Birthday?" She murmured the title and saw it was from Garrus. She had been both pleased and sad when he indicated he wanted to go back to C-sec, to try make things right. She had sent him with her blessing the last time they had stopped at the citadel. Clicking the mail open she leaned back in her chair and reached for her drink.

**-Jane**

**I hope this is not too forward of me, but I was wondering if you wanted to catch a holovid and a bite to eat the next time you're visiting the citadel...you know assuming it not galaxy spanning disaster that your trying to divert. **

**I know your birthday is coming up soon, and if you tell me when you'll be here I can swing a day of vacation. There a little turian place that specializes in turian and asari foods. You know there are lots of turian-asari couples. Not that we're a couple. Unless you want to be. **

**I am really bad with this. I guess you can take this letter however you want and I'll abide by your decision.**

** -Garrus **

Shepard felt a smile slow spread, finally giggling, hearing Garrus in her head reading the letter to her. She could almost see the way he would shift from one foot to the other when he was nervous. Putting her drink down, she typed out a quick reply. Yawning she headed for her bed to get some sleep, she had another mission in eight hours.

* * *

Sorrow: (shortly after birthday)

When Garrus came in to work the first thing he did was scan thru his email. There was a lot of junk, but he meticulously sorted everything into their appropriate inboxes. But stopped when he got to Shepard's reply. He sat there trying to figure out if it was a good response or not. Finally he decides that he could not know without actually opening the mail.

**-Garrus**

**I would love to go on a 'date' with you. I'm not sure if that what your people would call it. But I think it would make a great birthday present. We can talk more about us over dinner.**

**I'm not picky on holovids, though I like older 'classics' video that was/is not in holo format. I don't keep up with the new movies. **

**The turian-asari place sounds good.**

**Trust me you'll be the first to know if I'm having a galaxy spanning disaster I have to stop.**

**Have to sleep now adrenal crash kicking in...**

** -Jane**

**P.S. you're paying ;)**

Garrus felt as if his could fly, until Executor Chellick opened his door. The way Chellick stood, his mandible tight to his face told Garrus he had very bad news.

"Vakarian," Chellick stepped in to the room. "As of thirteen hundred yesterday CST, Specter Shepard was pronounced dead."

Garrus did not believe this, it had to be some kind of joke, he had just gotten her mail response, and sure it was marked low priority, which means it could take up to a week to arrive if the extranet is unusually busy. Finally he blurted out, "why tell me?"

"You know that C-Sec is responsible for telling next of kin when a specter dies. Though not many have any next of kin marked. Councilor Anderson and you are the only two on her list." Chellick came up to the desk, and dropped a datapad on it. "Here is the report, all of it, not just the civilian authorized information." as Chellick head back to his office he hesitated at the door.

"Take as much time off as you need. Send me your work and I'll make sure it gets taken care of." Chellick closed the door as he left, but that only muted the sorrowful keening that came from the room. It tore at his heart, he had not known Shepard but he had worked several cases with Garrus. He caught several officer that where standing, staring at him and the door.

"Don't you have work to do?" chellick snapped, the keening hadn't stopped yet. But he knew that Garrus would move on to throwing thing shortly. One of the turian detectives fell in step with Chellick as he headed back to his office.

"Who died?" the detective asked. Chellick glanced at the detective trying to gage his motive. One mandible flicked warily.

"Shepard." Chellick finally replied letting out a turian sigh.

The detective hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Word was Vakarian was trying to get her to go on a date with him. Send Detective Iallis and myself his cases."

"Thank you." Chellick replied and went in to his office.

* * *

an: CST= Citadel stander time


	30. September 19th

September 19th: (me2- me3)

Shepard ambles into the cockpit stretching her arms and popping her back. Wondering if she should get herself some breakfast. She glanced down at Joker to ask if he need anything. Blinking a few times she finally got her wits back. Without saying anything she left the cockpit, heading first for Kelly then her room.

Joker and Shepard sat at the table eating breakfast.

"What kind 'o grub be 'tis, cook?" Joker called out looking at his breakfast. Gardner ignored him.

"Maybe I should make him walk the plank." Shepard asked. Jokers was wearing a large striped shirt in red and white, his oversize pants was cut off mid calf. Whereas Shepard's shirt was solid white with ruffles, she had on a pair of tight brown pants with a old fashion belt and bright colored sash, with one of her daggers and her pistol attaches to it. Joker was missing his ballcap but had a bandana on instead. Shepard had her hair in several braids with ribbon and small bolts that clinked when she move her head.

A few minutes later Kelly came around the corner. And everyone's mouth dropped open.

"I be the ship wrench." Kelly replied in the low cut dress.

"Joker you're needed in the cockpit." Edi came on.

"Tisk tisk, Edi try again." Joker replied.

Edi sighed, and replied with "argg, Helmsman needed on th' bridge, incoming Mercenary ship."

"What the shit?" Joker replied hobbling toward the cockpit, Shepard right behind.

"I believe the right response would be more along the lines of ' Damn thee to hell ye landlubber'" Edi replied as Joker made his way to the cockpit.

"Edi what the site rep." Shepard asked as she flowed.

"Single ship, looks like a troop transport. I ran it against wanted ships. It's on both the Hierarchy and Citadel fleets wanted list. Also on the System Alliances' hold for question list."

"Understood. Open me a link let's see if we can take this without bloodshed." Shepard replied.

"You should talk like a pirate." Joker said, as he gently brought the ship in behind the larger mercenary one and dropping out of stealth.

"And say what? Argg this be the feared Commander Jane Shepard of the CSSV Normandy SR two, keel haul, or we make you walk the plank?"

"Commander the mike was open." Shepard swore that Edi voice sounded like it was holding back laughter.

"_What the hell, everyone knows Shepard's dead."_ Came the response.

"Well just call me the Flying Dutchman then, because I'm alive and I'm here for you. Landlubber." Shepard growled out. Then out of now where a second ship appeared on the scanners.

"It is the SSV Ain Jalut." replied Edi before either one could ask.

"_This is Commander Watson, of the SSV Ain Jalut. We will be boarding you. So power down your weapons and shields." _the hard voice replied.

"Oh she a Normandy class, bet mine is better." Joker replied under his breath.

"Scans indicating that the ship has powered down, and several life pods have ejected towards the nearest planet, trajectory indicate that was where the ship was headed originally."

"A_in Jalut, Normandy, we are at your mercy."_ came the replied.

"All yours Ain Jalut." Shepard replied.

"_Thank you Commander, also my weapon officer told me to tell you, happy __I__TLAPD, and to break out the grog_." Watson dead panned. Shepard ignored Joker doubled over with laughter.

"And my pilot wished me to pass the same message back." Shepard replied in the same dead panned voice. Shepard turned and head out of the room.

"If anyone needs me I'll be with my cabin boy." She called out.

/*-+ME+-*/

AN:

CSSV= Citadel Specter Space Vehicle

ssv= Systems Alliance Space Vehicle

this was a inspired from prompt from the mass kink lj. It made me realizes international talk like a pirate day was coming up on Sept 19th. so yeah had to write something.

also taking another moment to thank all my readers, who have stuck with me :) and giving me the confidence to keep writing.


	31. Wheel of Death

Wheel of death: (me 1)

Shepard had been tasked to take out a mercenary gang that had taken over a smaller colony. The mercenary where so entrenched that Shepard had to split her people into two teams. Then was having to go door to door to clear out the town. An arduous five hours in and they were finally in the last building. Williams, Wrex, Tali and Liara were clearing out the next building over. The locals who town it was had been run off. Shepard was not sure how the mercenary managed that, but she was grateful for it.

Shepard, Alenko, and Vakarian were in an office building of some type. The term cubicle farm kept popping into Shepard's head. There were a lot of gray half walls, occasionally broken up with flowers or a randomly placed brightly painted wall. It still felt depressing. Shepard sneaked a quick look around the corner. The long hallway was lined on one side with machines, the other side with refrigerators and sinks. She motion Alenko towards the door on the other end of the hallway, trusting Vakarian to watch her back. Alenko sprinted to the other end of the hall way sliding to a stop. He peeked around the wall and looked back and forth for any enemies. After a few seconds Alenko indicated the all clear.

"Not as fun as that antique store we just fought through." Shepard muttered under her breath, as she head for the other end. But something in one of the machines caught her eye and she hesitated in front of the machine.

"Hey Chex Its!" Shepard eyed the machine for a moment before ordering the two men to stand down. "I think we can take a quick break, Vakarian set the perimeter warning." Vakarian shook his head wondering at the absurdity of the human solider. But set up the warning system.

"Commander, this is not a very defensible location." Alenko replied still standing guard at the door.

Shepard smiled then pressed the button to see what was in one of the other machines. Her eyes quickly flicking up and down as the machine turned. Finally she bit out, "Stupid wheel of death, nothing good in it." She turned back to the snack machine that initial caught her eye and swiped her card. Pressing the button for the bag of chips, it started to fall...then got caught. She ignored the snickering.

"You know we have field rations, ma'am." Alenko pointed out dryly.

"Shut up." Shepard replied busting the glass with the butt of her rifle. She ignored the look Vakarian gave her. Alenko just shrugged rolling his eyes. Shepard smiled opened the bag and downed it in a few bites. Moving to the next machine she once again swiped her card and pressed a button this time the machine dumped her drink (perhaps it had seen what she had done to the other machine?). She twisted off the cap, upended the bottled and chugged the whole thing in one go.

"Ahhhh." she sighed in the universal response to a cold tasty drink. Holding the drink next to her face she looked at Alenko. "After a long hot battle I drink Dr. Pepscola, it's tasty, refreshing, and gives me the pep to keep battling." She flashed a cheesy grin, "I am Commander Shepard and I approve of this drink." Once again she ignored the snickers from her two companions, expertly tossing the bottle in to the recycling bin she waived in the direction they had been heading.

"What are we standing around for? Let's move out."

* * *

an: :) I would like to once again thank all my reader who have stuck through this with me. Also a shout out to... Pookie-Da-Wuzzle :) and their story **Nightmares. ****  
**alast I am still beta less, :( I am still trying to get a beta reader.


	32. Vacation

**Vacation: (between me2 and me3):**

"I am surprise you managed to keep up with me." Shepard said, keeping one foot on the petal of the bike and the other one firmly planted on the ground.

"Trust me. It's a lot easier to keep up with you running, than trying to work one of those contraptions." Garrus reply was muffled slightly as he leaned over and stretched his legs to keep them from cramping. Straightening back up he continued, "beside, back when we were still hunting with our claws and spears, we would run our pray down."

"And the fact that I stopped at most of the information markers sure didn't hurt." Shepard smirked.

"Well they where interesting I am glad that you did." Garrus smiled and look down the street. "It reminds me again that as a people you are a very young race." Garrus shrugged.

"Yeah we have come a long way. Three hundred years ago we where digging silver out of these mountains with nothing more than wooden devices, pick axes, and human spirit." Shepard also looked down the street, which had been persevered to look almost like it had during the silver rush of the 1800's. She ignored the asari tourist snapping pictures of the buildings, and thought about the rags to riches, and for some back to rags stories she had just read.

"The reapers need to die." she snarled. Garrus head snapped around.

"Shep- Jane, were on vacation, short of the reapers actually showing up you are not to think about them."

"I know, but" Shepard waived her hand around taking in the whole town. "this is what make sentient life...Right, the ability to adapt to change, and even to blow ourselves up. Remind me to take you to the WW two and cold war museum, we almost wound up like the Krogan's...a few times. But we should have that choice. Not some _Machine_." Garrus did not respond, he just watched her, as she took in the area. Finally shaking her head she replied "Sor- hey I smell hamburgers," she sniffed a few times then led him towards one of the restaurants. Garrus just shook his head and followed.

/*-+

an:

This is a reference to Leadville, Colorado, and the Mineral Belt Trail. You may not think that a 12.5 mile trail would be hard, but trust me, at over 10,350 feet above see level, you look for the next reason to take a break, and even better when you can read a bit of history along the way.

And the second half of almost all downhill is loads of fun

* * *

**Something worse than the Reapers? (post me3):**

"Remember when we were on the Normandy just before we took out the collectors and I made a comment about how I know you'll get the job done? You said something like 'You actually think we'll find something worse than Collectors and Reapers?'"

"Vaguely. Why bring it up now?" Shepard asked leaning against Garrus basking in his warmth on the cool fall evening. enjoying smell and feel of the cool brezee thur the open windos.

"I found something worse than anything we ever fought."

"Really what?" Shepard cocked her in head worried that he might have had a bad case. But before Garrus could respond the door slammed open. Shepard and Garrus both twitched as four kids came running in. all talking at the same time, Ashley shouting at Lilly. Kadien running around the couch with Ivanhoe, the wolfhound, chasing him and barking excitedly. Mara slamming cabinets open and closed looking for food.

"kids." was Garrus simple response to Shepard question. Shepard laughter filled the house as Mara's voice plaintively cut thru the din

"Mommmmm there nothing to eat!"


	33. Misfortune and Friends

**Misfortune (after Me 3)**

"Mrs. Rhodes how is your family taking this news? A week after his wife's death, and two month after the release of their biography?" the report did not asked the question that everyone in the room wanted to know. Was the 'accident' on purposes. Mara Shepard-Vakarian Rhodes, second oldest daughter of Jane and Garrus, wife, mother, and author closed her eyes in grief at the misfortune that befallen the family over the last month. Ever one in the family knew that Jane's time was short, they had know most there life that only Jane sheer will keep her alive and moving. The same will that took down the Collators, Saren and the reapers. But the loss of Garrus, that had been hard. Mara opened her eyes.

"We are not the first family to suffer loss. My mother showed us how to keep going no mater what. My Father taught us that even something that at first appearance seem a bad or hopeless thing, often has a silver lining. When the biography went in to preproduction four months ago, we knew that my mother was close to the end. Our family had accepted this. But the death of my father was a surprise. He was, like my mother, a fighter. Even heartbroken we thought that he had many more years to spoil his grand kids. So the rapid transport accident was a surprise, and made the family realizes how precious life is. Something I don't think my mother or father ever forgot, they lost too many friends in the war." Mara wipe a tear away, "and my heart goes to the families of the other lives that were lost in the accident."

the reports where silent for a moment. before one voice the thought on everyone's mind.

"Did Garrus Shepard-Vakarian commit suicide?"

Mara lips thinned and for a moment she wished she was her sister, either of them, one would have waded in and punched him, the other would have torn into him verbally leaving him curled in the corner crying. But perhaps that was the reason she was the family spokesman.

"No he did not. first off, how did he affect the circuitry of the oncoming vehicle? second...

* * *

_Mara sat on the roof, the blade in her hand resting on her wrist, looking over the waist high wheat field that stretched for as far as the eye could see in that direction. Garrus inched next to her slowly so not to startle her. Settling down next to Mara. The two sat in silence watching the wheat, and occasional bird. _

_"It was my fault." Mara finally said. _

_"What happen?" Garrus rumbled soothingly, Mara remember when she had been little, her favorite spot was curled up in his lap while he read out loud, rocking in the chair on the front porch. Mara felt tears slid down her cheeks, wishing she was still small enough for him to do that._

_"I dumped him, apparently he was upset and went for a drive. He drove off the one of the cliff over near Mesa City. Mesa city cops ruled it a suicide." Mara said tonelessly. Garrus sighed and leaned back on his hands._

_"Mara, I can tell you all day long it's not your fault, but I know from experience, you'll keep think it is. But I can assure you that killing yourself will not make thing better and might make them worse."_

_"How do you know. When have you every killed yourself." Mara snarled hand tighten on the dagger. _

_"Did I every tell you I tried to commit suicide on Omaga after you mother was...mostly dead?" Garrus replied. _

_"But I though you had pissed of the mercs? And they went after you? That where Mom was going after Archanlge right?" Mara asked her mind momentarily forgetting the dead boy._

_"Close, what really happen was after my squad was killed, I realized several things, one was that I could not live with Shepard gone. I _Let_ the mercs follow back to my base. I was trying to commit suicide by cop, though being Omega, I had to use the mercs." Garrus lowered his head to look Mara in the eye. "I was very lucky Shepard arrived when she did, otherwise I would be dead and all the great and wonderful things I did possible would not be done. Then where would you and Lilly be?" Garrus pointed out. Mara looked down at the blade._

_"It was not your fault, he made his decision. We can only control our own actions, not others, do not take his action on yourself." Garrus replied after a bit. Mara dropped the dagger and thru herself in Garrus chest. He wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back and rocking like she was four again._

_"I would not ever contemplate anything like that again, I have too much to live for." Garrus rumbled._

_

* * *

_

"...Second he once told me he would have too much to live for, Garrus loved his wife, but my father lived for his family and work. He would always look for something that he could do no matter how much was taken away." Mara replied, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**Friends (during/after me2:)**

Shepard sat at the table sipping her drink, reading the data pad. Her plate of food, half eaten and forgotten. She was ignored by the rest of the crew, knowing that she was working and would join the conversion when she finished. Garrus settled down next to her, elbowing her gently. She scowled at him and turned back to her data pad. He poked her again.

"What." she said irritable her eyebrows furring. The mess hall fell quite, everyone waiting to see what happen to Shepard's turian lover.

"I figured it out." Garrus smiled, his mandible twitching.

"I'm happy for you." Shepard replied turning back to her report. Garrus cocked his head to the side, mouth opening in a grin knowing Shepard curiosity would get the best of her.

Sure enough less than a minute later Shepard turned back to Garrus.

"What did you figure out?" Shepard asked. Garrus waited till she was taking a sip of her drink before he answered. Joker had explained what a spit take was and had been trying to see if he could get Shepard to do one. Not that she was aware of this.

"Miranda is Miracle Max." Garrus replied ignoring the look that Miranda was giving him. Shepard sat there for a moment mulling over this bit of information, running thru the list of things that could be talking about. Then it hit her and she busted out laughing.

"You remember that?" Shepard shaking her head.

* * *

(me1)

The cargo bay had been set up for watching a movie, the projector rigged up. And blankets and pillows everywhere with low cargo boxes set up as back rest. The crew was settled around, some with popcorn, others with ice cream that had been 'liberated' from the officer's mess at the army base/depot they had stopped and picked up supplies at. Joker was, for once, joining in on the fun. He had ice cream in one hand and was waving Shepard over with the other. Shepard waived back indicating she would join him in a moment. She glanced around taking note of the rest of her ground crew, Tali was siting next to Engineer Adams their head close together and Tali was motion with her hands. Wrex stood in his normal spot leaning against the wall. Liara was siting on the floor, as Shepard watched corporal Grenado came up and pointed to a spot next to Liara. She nodded while ducking her head. Grenado plopped down and sat the bowl of popcorn between them. Williams and Alenko sat next to a couple of deck technicians. Doctor Chakwas was settling in one of the chairs her leg drawn up and her chin resting on her knee, she gently swirled a glass of something alcoholic. Pressly was not here, He and three volunteer where left up on the command deck. Garrus was not here yet.

Shepard smiled at her people and headed for the front.

"Thank you for showing up-"

"Like you gave us a choice Ma'am!" Joker heckled good naturely.

"Quite you, or I might leave Wrex piloting the ship and take you with us ground side next time." Shepard replied, eyes twinkling at Jokers splutters.

"Heh, sounds like fun. Never piloted anything before." Wrex replied from his spot.

"Anyway, this is my way of thanking everyone for the hard work you have done. I suspect that after we hit the Hoc system we won't get much rest. I just wanted to say you are the best crew I have the honor of working with. Your more than just soldiers under my command, your my friends. So enjoy this story of a classic fairy tale, with swordplay, giants, an evil prince, a beautiful princess, and yes, some kissing." Shepard smiled at the scattering of laughs as she headed back to Joker's spot and settled down. Joker handed over the bowl of popcorn he had been saving for her.

"Hope this is as good as the book." Joker retorted settling back against a box. Shepard snorted.

"You are an odd one Joker." She replied. Before Joker could replied Garrus cut in,

"Commander, do you mind if I sit here?" He asked pointing to the spot next to her, opposite of Joker.

Shepard smiled and replied, "Sure." ignoring the gagging sound coming from Joker.

"Joker are alright, you sound like you have something in your throat. Do need me to pat your back." Garrus asked in concern leaning over Shepard to look at Joker.

"Uh no, I'm fine." Joker replied digging into his ice cream, missing the wink Garrus tossed at Shepard.

###

"Hey Shepard, you remind me of Westley ." Ashley said.

"Why is that?" Shepard asked.

"Because our ground mission start out with us going to place that would put the fire swamp to shame" Ashley replied laughing.

"What? Should whip out 'your only saying that cause no one has survived' the next time we go on a ground mission?" Shepard heckled right back.

"Children." Chakwas cut in good naturedly. Ashley and Shepard quieted back down.

###

"I think it's... I don't think what she did was right. Even I can tell how that tore at him when she gave her self to Humberdink." Garrus whisper to Shepard. Shepard closed her eyes for a moment, then replied.

"People do very irrational things when there in love." Shepard replied. Garrus looked over at her, then careful took her hand in his. Shepard smiled at him and leaned into his shoulder.

###

"Hey I wonder if Cerberus has a 'machine'" one of the deck tech asked.

"Don't even joke about that." someone else replied.

The first tech snorted a replied, "You think we could hook up the Reaper to it." That did get a scattering of laughs before being shushed.

###

_"Are you sure this __Westley_ _ still wants you? After all it was you that did the leaving?"_

"Agh that barefaced lieing politician." Garrus growled under his breath, starting to get up, but was kept in place by Shepard's hand. Shepard snored trying to hold back a laugh.

"It's a movie Garrus, trust me, true loves will win!" Shepard replied, Garrus settled back into place.

_"Please consider me an alternative to suicide." _

_"_I'd take the suicide." Garrus grumbled.

###

"I think I've seen Wrex clear a path on the citadel like Fezzik dose in the town." Tali giggled out.

"yes, but I'm better looking." Wrex chuckled.

"dose that make Garrus, Inigo Montoya?" Joker asked.

###

_"Go thru his clothes and look for loose change."_

"Now I know where you got that unhealthy obsession with raiding the dead mercenaries." Ashley said. there where a few laughs, but only the ground team, really understood that one.

###

"Alright people, let get Saren. Garrus take out as many of the geth between here and that Mass relay." Shepard barked out, throwing the mako into overdrive.

"As you wish." Garrus replied, his mandibles flaring wide in a grin.

* * *

Hoc system is where Virmire is.


	34. Grief and Monkey

**Five stages of grief:**(me 2)(stream of conscious)

I once read that humans have something called the five stages of grief. Turian just deal with it (well we throw a lot of stuff, but after that we deal, so that's what two stage of grief then?), but in retrospect I realized that turian go thru the same five stages, I should know I think I'm currently on bargaining. If I shoot enough merc it will bring her back. I know deep down this is not the case, but I can't stop it.

When Chellick came and told me of her death, I was in denial, for a few moment, but I knew that no one would lie about that. Then I got anger and thrashed my office.

After that I was depressed, I keep doing my job, but my heart wasn't in it, so I fled the citadel, to omega, unconsciously I had reach the bargaining stage, if I clean up omega, if I kill enough mercs, then maybe she would come back.

This is odd to be think about this now, when I am trapped in my own base, merc providing a target rich environment, and only a matter of time before I die too. At least I won't have go thru the stages again with my dead men, (pretty sure in denial on that one still). I guess the lack of sleep and too many stims will do that.

I deiced it was time for one last bargain to my... to _her._

"Please come take me with you. Be my Valkyrie." I still remember that game of chess where she had tried to distract me by telling me of different warrior maidens of old.

I leaned back to the window finally at peace, knowing I'll be joining _Her_ shortly, in what ever comes after death. Hope there are a lot of mercs. I smile faintly as there was another push and I line up a shot on a man in hideously green armor. I decided to talk to my Valkyrie "that's almost as bad as Ashley's outfit, hun shep?"

acceptance, first time since her death I used her name, and sure enough she appears in my scope.

My Valkyrie had come for me.

* * *

*me*me*me*me*me*me*me*me*me*

* * *

**Monkey:** (me2-me3)

Shepard was doing her regular rounds, checking on her crew. But was a bit distracted, from sound emitting from the cockpit. Finally her curiosity got the better of her.

"Monkey help!" she heard as she made her way to the cockpit.

And stopped behind Joker, "what are you do-"

"Monkey help!" came the girly voice again.

"Sorry Shep, playing a game." he paused it, "what do you need?"

Shepard shook her head, "I though you read up here?" Joker shook his head back and forth.

"Eh, taking a break playing some old games from pre-mass effect times. There not bad and they passes the time."

Shepard pointed to the hulking man on the screen, "compensating for something?" she smirked. Joker laughed.

"Meh he's ok, but check her out." he started the game back up and puled the camera around to show the girl, pants artful ripped. Tube top looked like it was going to fall off. And red hair, lots of red hair piled on her head.

"She Ok I guess." Shepard shurged as Joker's character tossed the girl across the opening. "Oh are those Leather pants?" Shepard asked looking closely at the hulking guy,

"Who Monkey? I guess."

"mmm, look at those scares, and his abs..." Shepard's voice trailed off, watching the hulking man in pants that where barley hanging on his waist "is that a tail?"

"Nah it his sash." Joker replied.

Shepard leaned on Joker's chair, and enjoying the view, for once it was not out in the star field.

* * *

a/n: trying something different on grief section, couldn't get the feel I wanted in any way but conscious stream, and felt that worked best to show Garrus state of mind during that scene.

the game in 'Monkey' would be enslaved: odyssey to the west. excellent game and I suggest playing it. it implies that it is an escort mission type game, but doesn't really feel like it, as she is quite useful. oh and monkey...*drool* yeah go play it. :D


	35. ME3 the first set

(email: set between arrival and me 3)

Garrus-

I miss you. Though having hot food and soft bed is nice. Not as nice as you.

How is the Kiddo? Hope you two are not having too much fun without me. And remember no thresher maw coming of age party without me.

This siting around is killing me. I should be out there with you. Not locked up here.

It's not bad It's only 'house arrest'. I even get a chance to work out. There's always a guard when I leave the room.

I know it's been 2 month already... I worry about the others that turned them self in. Joker especially.

I think about you every night...every day...the dreams are getting worse. The shrink keeps trying to get me to talk about them... yeah that went as well as you imagine.

When I wake up and can't sleep I think of the vacation we took. I feel bit bad at times that we took those few months to go do all that stuff.

But then I realize how stressed I am and how relaxed I get with I think about it and realize that it was a good thing. That you talked me in to the trip.

Take care and I miss you

Love,

Jane

*deleted*

Garrus,

How have-

*deleted*

Vakarian,

*deleted*

Garrus,

Damn it all...let them rot in hell!

-Shepard

*deleted*

Garrus,

It's

*deleted*

Garrus,

Not sure what to say. sorry about how long this took to send... not sure what will be censored. So I will simply say...

Try not to added to your collection of scars. Take care of the Kiddo.

-Shep

*sent*

* * *

(klutz me3)

"Lieutenant Cortez?" Shepard walked up Lucius trying his best to hide behind her. Cortez straightened up and turned to Shepard. One eyebrow raised slightly.

"Ma'am you don't have to do this. You can just-"

"Kid if you tell me one more time that I can just drop you off anywhere I will bust you down to cleaning duty so fast that your head will spin." Shepard smiled at Cortez but wiped it off before turning to face Lucius. She poked a finger in Lucius' chest. "No matter what_ you_ might think, you are a part of this crew. You kept the Hammerhead and shuttles running. And they way Garrus tells it you saved his life." She turned back to Cortez.

"This is Lucius Oraka. Lucius this is Cortez. He is in charge of the flight deck. And acquaintance the kodiak." She turned to Lucius "Sorry kiddo the hammerhead is gone."

She turned back to Cortez "Lucius is a excellent mechanic. I would greatly appreciated it if you could show him how the alliance runs this area, and show him the in's and out's of the kodiak."

Lucius ducked his head and shuffled back a bit in embarrassment. His foot caught a box of tools and dumped them over with a clatter.

"Sorry." he dropped down quickly scattering them even more. Shepard placed her hand over her eyes, and added softly to Cortez.

"And a bit of a klutz, but he's a good kid." She dropped her hand as Cortez replied back.

"Don't worry ma'am I'll take him under my wing."

"Thanks." Shepard started to walk off as Cortez dropped down to help pick up the tools.

"So you saved Garrus?" Cortez asked

"I didn't mean to!" came the almost wail from the teenager. "Wait...I mean I didn't want him to die. I just did not mean for that to happen that way!"

Shepard held onto her laughter till she the elevator doors shut.

She knew that Lucius would be good for Cortez, would give him something to think about besides the past. And Cortez would be a steadying, not larger then life role-model for Lucius to learn from.

* * *

(catalyst me3)

Shepard rolled out of bed as quietly as she could managed not wanting to wake Garrus. It did not work.

"...Ok?" he mumble reaching out a hand for her. She caught it and tucked it back under the covers.

"Fine, go back to sleep. Just going to walk the ship." Shepard replied. Garrus mumbled something else that Shepard could not make out as he rolled over and fell back asleep. Shepard smiled and went to make her round of the night crew. Shepard stopped in front of Liara's door something niggling the back of her brain about the dream that woke her up.

"Edi, is Liara awake?" Shepard asked turning her head up to ask Edi.

"Yes Shepard."

"Thank you." Shepard replied knocking Liara's door. It slid open Liara looked up from data pad to face Shepard a small smile on her face. Shepard glanced over at the monitor and froze. Starring not at the normal nebula light show but images of the relays. From all angles. Shepard snapped back when Liara called her name.

"Shepard, are you alright?" Liara asked worriedly. Shepard let a smile spread slowly on her face...

"I know what the Catalyst is." Shepard replayed with a sing song tone.

Liara froze, "You do?"

"Yes." Shepard points at the image on the monitor. "Actually it would be the Citadel. When the reapers use it to come 'into' the galaxy." Liara's eyes widened.

"So the Crucible allows us to... reverse the citadel? To go to the Reapers home?" Liara turned to her computer excitedly talking about it.

"I guess so... Liara, let not tell anyone yet...till it time to activated the Crucible." Shepard replied as she settled in a chair in the corner. Closing her eyes she let Liara excited chatter wash over her like a balm.

For the first time since she saw the vision from the beacon on Eden Prime, she felt that they actually had a chance of wining this thing.

"Shepard, you know anything about this 'avatar' that keeps popping up in the records? Says something like only the avatar of tenacious and the hand picked crew can make it thru."

"Hell if I know Liara." Shepard smiled slightly curling up in the chair.

"This word might not be tenacious...relentless? no... implacable..."

* * *

(ME3- Priority: Rannoch)

"I'm going to have to go in first." Shepard said stepping down on to the damaged docking tube. She slowly made her way to the other end. Her boots vibrating silently in the vacuum of space. The only sound she heard was her ragged breath.  
"Shepard, your vitals are starting to red line. Do we need to send in the rest of the team?" Edi's voice startled Shepard.  
"No, there is no hostiles, and this tube is in pretty bad shape." Shepard voice was not as steady as she would have like. She glanced around her eyes caught the planet, she froze. Finally a voice called her from her stupor.  
"...then Vega tried to tell me that he had drank a krogan under the table." Garrus snorted, Shepard felt her breath starting to slow down, "So then I told him I once head butted a krogan so hard that he woke up the next week."  
"Funny I though that was me." Shepard replied, tearing her eyes away from the planet. Getting her body moving.  
"Glad you could join us again Shep." His voice was lighthearted, but she could hear the worry in the tone. She continued on, her breath still harsh.

She saw the door. Then felt the tubing shift, her boots losing there grip, she felt her self start to float away. Her breath defeating in her hearing. But she did not black out, though the edges where getting a bit gray. She still heard Garrus voice calmly telling her about the hanar prostitute he once had to arrest. Shepard looked around her, noticing a piece of the tubing, she used it to pull herself down. Her boot relocked to the tube. She quickly made the last few feet to the door. After she stepped into the ship she looked back at the broken tube floating away.  
"We're not going to be able to use that one again. Find a new entrance way." Shepard barked, years of command help to steady her voice.  
"All ready on it commander. Just past the hole in the ship and to the port there is a door that lead to the the next docking tube." Tali voice sounded worried.  
"Good job Tali. Joker bring them around." Shepard replied quickly made her way to the next air lock. Normally she would have made a comment about the hole size, perhaps tease Tali a bit. But Shepard didn't think her voice would stay steady enough for that.

The tube door opened and Tali rushed passed Shepard she took a position at the corner. Garrus stopped and placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder, his voice low enough for her to hear he asked but no one else, "You ok?"

"Better now thanks." Shepard replied her breath still a little ragged.  
"Glad to know I'm more than a pretty face." Garrus laughed as he pulled out his rifle. Shepard smiled and pulled out her assault rifle.  
"All right boys and girls we've got a reaper signal to shut down." She walked toward the hall way her confidence restored.

* * *

A/N:

slight cannon changes. Besides the obvious of my 'ending' is different. (since Shepard is blinded and damaged not flat out killed.) got a few ideas, as seen in Catalyst.

Ok timing... me1 takes about 3 months or so. And the Normandy shot down about 2 months after Sovereign destruction.

ME 2 starts about 2 years after Sovereign destructing. It takes her about 6 months to destroy the collector. Then they have about 3 months of 'vacation' before the DLC arrival. With the next 3months ish they spend trying to get info on Reapers and rally support. Then she turns her self in. I know canon says she is custody for about 6 months, I am dropping that down to about 4 months. Then the reapers attack...

2nd A/N: THANK YOU for all the favs. And following even after all this time. I have been a bit blah. Still been writing stuff. But I need to do a major overhaul of my files and figure out which ones I've posted and which ones have not been posted. And as usual if you see any spelling or grammar errors please feel free to PM me I will fix it. I still do not have a Beta :S

and final A/N the third: Pleas check out Myetel's 'Spirit of' series. I stole the Hanar Prostituted from her story. His name is ' **Gives Solace to the Body of Many'**


End file.
